


Danganronpa Re: Birth VOICES. Unofficial continuation

by LQSAronpa



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQSAronpa/pseuds/LQSAronpa
Summary: This is an unofficial continuation of Danganronpa Re Birth VOICES, which was unfortunately cancelled.Please enjoy this story :3
Relationships: Ayumu/Seishi Kazuomi/Ayumu Kasumi/Misuzu Aruma/Kazuomi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

CLASS TRIAL. RESUME

Ay.: Entonces, ¿estáis todos de acuerdo con la teoría del pozo?  
Mik.: Sí, qué remedio...  
Sa.: Ahora que sabemos dónde murió realmente Kego y cómo fue trasladado a la pista de hielo... ¿Qué más queda?  
Kaz.: ¿Alguna idea de cómo pillamos al gilipollas del culpable?  
Mis.: Lo mejor es buscar otro tema de conversación e intentar conectarlo a lo que ya tenemos... Si alguien se da cuenta de algo.  
Kas.: Si me hubiéseis dejado contactar con el espíritu de Kego, ya habríamos terminado hace mucho...  
Sei.: Señorita Izumo, ya decidimos que el señor Sakuma no vio a su asesino. Eso no serviría.  
Kas.: Pff... Lo que sea...  
Mar.: Big Sis no cree que esto sea tan complicado, poka poka...  
Nar.: ¿A qué te refieres, Marin?  
Mar.: Ahora que sabemos la verdad sobre la muerte de Kego-kun... ¿No podemos buscar sospechosos, hawa hawa...?  
Ay.: ¿S-Sospechosos...?  
Ak.: Se refiere a que ya podemos tachar gente de la lista de sospechosos y ver quién es más probable que haya sido... Idiota...  
Ay.: O-Oh...  
Sei.: Señor Tsuchiya, no es necesario insultar...  
Ak.: Tch...  
Ar.: Entonces, veamos, ¿quiénes pueden ser tachados de la lista...?  
Ay.: *Las primeras personas en las que puedo pensar...*  
Ay.: ¡Eso es! Las primeras en ser tachadas son las chicas.  
Sa.: ¿Y a qué se debe eso?  
Mik.: Imbécil. Ya se ha probado que el culpable tiene que ser un chico. Si no, una chica no hubiera necesitado el pozo. Simplemente hubiera usado su ElectroID y su huella dactilar para entrar a la pista de hielo...  
Sa.: Oh, cierto. Lo siento.  
Ay.: *Después, de entre los chicos, podemos descartar primero a...*  
Ay.: El primer chico al que podemos descartar es Kazuomi.  
Ak.: Habéis decidido culparme en base a que no probé la comida del banquete. Pero os olvidáis de algo importante. Kego tampoco lo hizo, de hecho, él ni siquiera estaba allí.  
Nar.: A ver, eso es verdad...  
Mar.: ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Akira-kun, poka poka...?  
Ak.: ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que Kego sea el responsable de todo esto?  
Kas.: Oh, por favor. Ya hemos decidido que él no pudo drogar la comida porque no faltaba nada del aula de química cuando fueron Ayumu, Seishi y... El otro...  
Sa.: Supongo que yo soy ''el otro''...  
Mis.: Probablemente...  
Kaz.: Además, Kego fue asesinado antes de que empezase el banquete, mientras cargaba las verduras en tu carretilla. No pudo drogarlas. Sólo tú, su asesino, pudiste.  
Ak.: Eso de que fue asesinado entonces os lo habéis sacado de la nada.  
Mar.: Pero no hay otro momento, poka poka...  
Ak.: Vosotros me diréis. Es simplemente imposible matar a Kego y llevarlo a la pista de hielo mientras Ayumu estaba fuera. Mi ropa habría estado empapada.  
Ay.: Sí, cierto... Salvo que... ¡Nadie ha dicho nada de que tuvieses que llevarlo allí en ese momento!  
Sei.: Buen punto, Ayumu.  
Ay.: De hecho, probablemente lo mataste en ese momento y esperaste a que el resto nos desmayásemos para llevarlo a la pista de hielo y preparar la escena del crimen.  
Ak.: ¿Y cómo es que no tenía sangre en mi ropa si lo maté antes de salir del jardín? Ese golpe probablemente le abrió la cabeza...  
Sa.: Aunque ese sea el caso, el pelo de Kego hubiera evitado que la sangre manchase a su agresor.  
Mik.: Además, sabes mucho sobre el estado del cadáver para no haber investigado... Si fuera tú, me rendiría.  
Ak.: Si no vas a aportar nada a la conversación, mejor cállate.  
Mik.: ¡...!  
Ak.: ¿Aún necesitáis más pruebas de que no soy el asesino? Bien. Me queda algo que no podéis refutar.  
Ar.: Hm... Veámoslo, entonces... ¿Qué dirás para que cambiemos de parecer...?  
Ak.: Algo simple. No podéis probar que yo cogí el sedante, así que no podéis declararme culpable. Fácil.  
Kaz.: ¡Tío, para! Es obvio que cogiste el sedante. Eres el único que no comió, y eso sólo puede significar qu—  
Ak.: Tal vez dije la verdad y no tenía hambre.  
Kaz.: ¡Gh...!  
Ak.: ¿Lo veis? No tenéis ninguna prueba sólida. Vuestros argumentos se derrumban solos. ¿Pretendéis sobrevivir así? No me hagáis reír...  
Ay.: ¡No, te equivocas! Akira, los únicos argumentos que se derrumban aquí... Son los tuyos.  
Ak.: ¿Disculpa?  
Ay.: Puede que no sepamos exactamente cómo fue conseguido el sedante, pero... Dime una cosa, Akira... Si no comiste durante el banquete, significa que no fuiste drogado y que, por ende, eras la única persona despierta en la cafetería.  
Ak.: ¿Y qué?  
Sei.: Creo que sé a qué te refieres, Ayumu... Si el señor Tsuchiya estuvo despierto entonces, debió ver al verdadero asesino. Si no lo es él, claro está...  
Mar.: ¿El verdadero asesino, hawa hawa...?¿Y Akira-kun lo vio...?  
Mis.: ¡Ya entiendo! Si Akira estaba despierto y dice que no es el asesino, tuvo que haber otra persona que no comió nada durante el banquete.  
Ay.: Exacto. Y esa persona también sería la que subió a Narumi hasta la pista de hielo con la carretilla y esparció la sangre de tipo O- a su alrededor para culparla.  
Sa.: Pero todos excepto Akira comimos algo, ¿no?  
Ak.: No olvidéis a Kego. Repito que él ni siquiera estaba allí...  
Nar.: ¡Y dale...!¡Kego no pudo drogar la comida, pesado!  
Ay.: Teniendo clara esta información, ahora quiero que me respondas, Akira... ¿Viste a alguien de aquí coger la carretilla y usarla para llevar a Narumi al segundo piso?  
Ak.: ...  
Ay.: Hm... Claro que no lo viste. Porque si así fuese, ya lo hubieras mencionado. Ese testimonio hubiera delatado al culpable de inmediato.  
Mik.: Sin mencionar que el mismo Akira dijo algo curioso justo antes de que todos perdiésemos el conocimiento...  
Kas.: ¿Qué dijo?  
Mik.: Cito textualmente ''No tenía planeado dormir hoy...''  
Mis.: Akira... ¿Dijo eso...?  
Kaz.: ¿Pero qué demuestras con eso?  
Mik.: ¿Eres imbécil? Si él no fue drogado, no tenía motivos para decir eso. De hecho, que lo haya dicho significa que pretendía que no descubriésemos que estaba despierto. ¿Por qué? Porque es el culpable.  
Ak.: ...  
Nar.: Esto prueba que Akira es el asesino, ¿verdad?¿Hemos terminado ya?  
Sei.: Sí. Sólo falta que el señor Tsuchiya confiese. Ayumu, ¿te encargas tú?  
Ay.: Sí. Akira, voy a repasar todo el caso desde el principio. Voy a obligarte a confesar, lo quieras o no...  
Ak.: ...  
Ay.: ¡Esta es toda la verdad! Este caso comenzó hace dos días, cuando Monodora nos hizo entrega de nuestro segundo incentivo. Un objetivo al que debíamos asesinar en 48 horas si queríamos escapar sin celebrar un Juicio Escolar. Como regla adicional, estaba prohibido revelar a nadie quién era tu objetivo. Este incentivo puso en guardia a muchos de nosotros, por lo que, para calmar el ambiente, Narumi propuso celebrar un banquete. Dos días después de esto, el día del asesinato, todos formamos grupos para preparar el banquete. Había 4 grupos. Narumi, Marin, Kazuomi y Aruma se encargarían de cocinar; Misuzu, Mikoto y Kasumi irían al almacén a buscar algunos utensilios que Narumi necesitaba; Seishi, Saiji y yo iríamos al aula de química del segundo piso a por ingredientes especiales; y el último grupo, formado por Mitsunari y el culpable, se encargaría de recolectar verduras del jardín, donde la víctima de este caso, Kego, se había recluido por alguna extraña razón. Cuando mi grupo terminó con su labor, Saiji y Seishi se adelantaron y yo me quedé en el segundo piso, donde me encontré con Mitsunari y el culpable discutiendo con Kego delante de la puerta del jardín. Resulta que Kego no quería darles algunas verduras para el banquete, pero gracias a una idea que propuso el culpable, finalmente éste accedió, aunque dijo que no asistiría al banquete. Fue en este momento cuando el asesinato se puso en marcha. El culpable empujó la carretilla dentro del jardín y entró en él junto con Kego, mientras Mitsunari y yo nos quedamos fuera charlando. Dentro del jardín, después de cargar la carretilla con verduras, el culpable agarró una pala que había en el cobertizo del jardín y golpeó a Kego en la cabeza con ella, matándolo. Por suerte para el culpable, el pelo de Kego evitó que su ropa se manchase de sangre, aunque el propio Kego se ensució la ropa con algo, un arándano. Esto nos permitió descubrir que el asesinato se produjo, efectivamente, en el jardín. Tras matar a Kego, el culpable cogió la carretilla y salió del jardín, pretendiendo que Kego se había quedado dentro. Gran sorpresa la suya cuando vio que Mitsunari se había olvidado de él y se había ido a la cafetería. El culpable se despidió de mí y se fue él también. Una vez estuvimos todos en la cafetería y el banquete comenzó, mientras todos comíamos, el culpable comentó que no tenía hambre, lo que fue escuchado por Mikoto, que no le quitó el ojo de encima. Al rato, nos dimos cuenta de que la comida había sido drogada con algún tipo de sedante y todos los que habíamos comido perdimos el conocimiento. Tras asegurarse de que estábamos todos dormidos, el culpable cargó a una hinchada Narumi en la carretilla y la llevó hasta la pista de hielo del segundo piso, para lo que usó el ElectroID y la huella dactilar de ésta. Antes de eso, sin embargo, fue al jardín a buscar la pala con la que había matado a Kego para hacer un agujero en el hielo de la pista, agujero en el que luego encontraríamos el cadáver de Kego. Después fue a la enfermería a por una bolsa de sangre del tipo O- con la que cubriría a Narumi de sangre para hacerla parecer la asesina. Con lo que él no contaba era con que Narumi vuelve a su apariencia normal tras haber digerido la comida, por lo que una enorme silueta de sangre rodeaba a una inconsciente Narumi cuando la encontramos. Para terminar, el culpable cogió un equipo de buceo de la pista de hielo y volvió al jardín. Resulta que el culpable había descubierto un pasadizo secreto que conectaba el jardín con la pista a través del pozo del jardín, por lo que decidió llevar a Kego a la pista a través de dicho pozo. Una vez hecho esto, el culpable dejó a Kego flotando en el agujero y devolvió el equipo de buceo mojado a su sitio, sólo para volver a la cafetería y hacerse el dormido antes de que los demás nos despertásemos para evitar cualquier sospecha. Esto abarcaría todo el caso, y quien lo ideó y llevó a cabo... ¡Fuiste tú, Akira Tsuchiya, el Estudiante NEET Definitivo!  
Ay.: ¿Y bien, Akira?¿Dispuesto a admitir ya la verdad?  
Sei.: Señor Tsuchiya, ya no creo que puedas refutar nada más. Será mejor que te rindas...  
Ak.: ...  
Ak.: . . .  
Ak.: Bien. Supongo que es cierto que no queda más que decir.  
Mis.: ¿Entonces lo admites?  
Ak.: ...  
Ak.: Monodora, empieza con la votación...  
Mon.: ¡Oído cocina! Como veo que ya tenéis un sospechoso, ¡que comience la votación! Votad por vuestro culpable favorito y veamos si estáis en lo correcto. Oh, por cierto, aseguraos de votar por alguien si no queréis morir... ¡Dicho esto, accionad la palanca que tenéis delante y depositad vuestro voto!  
CLASS TRIAL. ALL RISED!

Mon.: Vaya, vaya... ¡Parece que habéis dado en el clavo!  
Mis.: ¿Eso quiere decir que...?  
Mon.: ¡Akira Tsuchiya es el asesino de Kego Sakuma!¡Sí!  
Kaz.: ¡AKIRA! Maldito cabrón... ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO!?  
Ak.: ...  
Sei.: Señor Tsuchiya, realmente no creo que tengas por qué quedarte callado. No te queda nada que esconder.  
Sa.: Al menos cuéntanos tus motivos...  
Ar.: Es cierto... Tu objetivo no era Kego... Sino yo.  
Mar.: ¿Tal vez Akira-kun sólo quería celebrar un Juicio Escolar, poka poka...?  
Kas.: Igual quería matarnos a todos, ya puestos a matar, fufu...  
Ay.: Akira, por favor...  
Ak.: ...  
Ak.: Ugh... Bien. No iba a matar a Kego, pero vi una oportunidad y decidí aprovecharla. Además, matando a Kego, todos ibais a sospechar de Mitsunari, pero meh...  
Sei.: No te salió muy bien la idea, me temo.  
Ak.: Ya ves que no...  
Mit.: ¿Fue por eso por lo que me invitaste a ir contigo al jardín?¿Para culparme?  
Ak.: Básicamente.  
Nar.: ¡Y luego intentaste inculparme a mí!¡Qué desecho humano...!  
Ak.: Sí, sí... Me lo dicen mucho.  
Ay.: Akira, ¿cómo te hiciste con el sedante? Es lo único que no hemos descubierto...  
Ak.: Sinceramente, no sé cómo no se os ocurrió el hecho de que te diera esquinazo al bajar al primer piso y volviera a por el sedante...  
Mis.: P-Pero... Llegaste antes que Ayumu, ¿cómo es eso posible si tú volviste al segundo piso mientras él bajaba a la cafetería?  
Ak.: Soy rápido.  
Kas.: Oh, sí. Gran argumento...  
Sei.: E igualmente debemos creerlo.  
Ak.: ¿Alguna duda más que os ronde por la cabeza?  
Mik.: ¿Por qué estaba Kego tan obsesionado con el jardín?¿Lo sabes?  
Ak.: No. Ni idea. Sólo sé que me vino bien para el asesinato, pero más allá de eso... Diré que también tengo curiosidad. Se lo preguntaré cuando lo vea en breve...  
Nar.: ¡Dudo muuuuucho que vayas al mismo sitio que él! Vas a ir al Infierno...  
Kas.: Yo me encargaré de ello...  
Ak.: Creedme, él también estará allí.  
Mon.: ¿Habéis terminado?¿Tengo vía libre?  
Ak.: Cuando quieras...  
Mon.: ¡Muy bien! He preparado un castigo ejemplar para el Estudiante NEET Definitivo, Akira Tsuchiya.  
Sei.: Señor Tsuchiya, ¿unas últimas palabras?  
Ak.: Sí. Chicos, me caéis todos de pena, pero... Os diré una cosa. Desconfiad sólo de una persona...  
Ay.: ¿E-Eh...?  
Mon.: ¡Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo! Es... ¡LA HORA DEL CASTIGO!  
Ak.: De quien más cercano sea a vosotros.  
.  
.  
.  
~GAMEOVER~  
AKIRA HA SIDO ENCONTRADO CULPABLE  
INICIANDO EJECUCIÓN  
.  
~Cero Puntos En Escena~  
Akira está en un escenario, con sus pies encadenados a éste. Frente al escenario hay un jurado compuesto por 4 Monodoras. Uno de ellos aprieta un botón y en la pantalla del escenario aparece las palabras ''Escritura de Misterio''. Aparece un pupitre y Akira se sienta y comienza a escribir. Se acaba el tiempo y Monodora le quita el manuscrito. Cada miembro del jurado levanta un papel con el número 0 escrito.   
Otro Monodora aprieta el mismo botón y aparece en la pantalla la palabra ''Ventriloquía''. Akira trata de actuar con unas marionetas Monodora, pero vuelve a recibir un 0.  
El tercer Monodora pulsa de nuevo el botón y en la pantalla se ve la palabra ''Meteorología''.  
Trata de dar correctamente el tiempo, pero no tiene éxito y consigue más ceros.  
Finalmente, el último Monodora repite el proceso y esta vez la palabra de la pantalla es ''DJ''. Akira trata de utilizar la mesa de mezclas que aparece junto a él, pero desgraciadamente recibe otro 0 y el escenario comienza a temblar, cayendo encima de él y provocando su muerte.  
.  
.  
.  
Ay.: *A pesar de no ser la primera vez que veíamos morir a un compañero, todos contemplamos horrorizados la escena. No entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan malvado... Como para obligarnos a hacer esto...*  
Mon.: ¡WAHAHA! Tenéis que admitir que me ha salido muy bien esta ejecución. Trataré de superarme en la próxima.  
Nar.: ¿¡Y quién dice que habrá una próxima vez!?  
Mon.: ¿De qué me sonará esa frase...?¡Oh, sí! La dijo Mr. Mala Suerte tras el primer Juicio Escolar... ¡Y mirad cómo acabó!¡WAHAHAHAHA!  
Kaz.: ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ COJONES TE RÍES! Tú eres el único asesino aquí... Primero Nico, ahora Akira... ¡AAAAAH!¡PARA YA!  
Mit. (Sh.): Papi, quiero irme a casa...  
Mit. (Um.): ¡Shika, no seas llorona! Tenemos que aguantar... ¡BUAAAAAAAAH!  
Mit.: Calma, calma... Papá está aquí...  
Mis.: Monodora. ¿Por qué haces esto?  
Mon.: ¿Huh...?  
Mik.: Sí, interesante pregunta. Dinos cuál es tu objetivo con este Juego de Matanza. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir?  
Mon.: ¿Conseguir? Nada.  
Sei.: Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto viendo todo lo que has hecho pa—  
Mon.: Sólo me interesa ver cómo caéis en la desesperación. Creo que ya os lo he dicho antes...  
Ay.: ¿Caer... En la desesperación...?  
Mon.: Ver cómo un amigo traiciona a su amigo... ¡AAAAH! Me llena tanto de felicidad ver cómo os desesperáis poco a poco...  
Mar.: Marin cree que algo está mal con la mente de Monodora-san, hawa...~  
Kas.: Eso es taaaan obvio...  
Sa.: Realmente sólo te interesa hacernos sufrir...  
Mon.: ¡Tú lo has dicho!  
Mis.: Pero... Esos deseos... Esa manera de pensar... Son propios d-de un...  
Sei.: Un monstruo, sí. Eso es lo que nos ha encerrado aquí. Un monstruo sin escrúpulos.  
Ay.: ¿S-Seishi...?  
Nar.: Q-Quiero irme a casa... *sniff sniff* ¡Ya no aguanto más...!  
Kaz.: ¡Narumi, sé fuerte! No podemos permitirnos pensar así...  
Mit.: Creo que será mejor irnos ya de aquí... Uma y Shika tienen que dormir sus horas...  
Mar.: Igual que Big Sis, poka poka...  
Mik.: Estoy de acuerdo. El juicio ha terminado, ya no queda nada que hacer.  
Sa.: Es demasiado doloroso seguir aquí... Tenéis razón. Vámonos...  
Sei.: Será lo mejor. Vamos, Ayumu...  
Ay.: S-Sí...  
Mon.: ¡Hasta mañana! Soñad con los angelitos... Y que nadie os mate mientras dormís... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!  
Ay.: *Dejando atrás las estridentes y malévolas risas de Monodora, salimos de la corte y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios en silencio...*  
Mis.: Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana en la cafetería... Buenas noches a todos...  
Kas.: Tch... ''Buenas noches a todos''... Idiota...  
Ay.: *Kasumi se marchó a su habitación mientras seguía murmurando cosas...*  
Mis.: Al parecer sigue enfadada conmigo...  
Sa.: Siento que esto es mi culpa... Lamento haber estropeado vuestra relación, Misuzu.  
Mis.: No, Saiji. Tú nos hecho nada malo... Es sólo que Kasumi es muy inmadura. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error... Ahora, si me disculpáis...  
Ay.: *Misuzu también se fue.*  
Sei.: Como ha dicho la señorita Aisaka, nos vemos mañana en la cafetería. Buenas noches, chicos.  
Ay.: *Después de que Seishi dijese eso, todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones...*  
Ay.: ...  
Ay.: *No paro de pensar en lo que dijo Akira antes de morir...*  
<>  
Ak.: Sí. Chicos, me caéis todos de pena, pero... Os diré una cosa. Desconfiad sólo de una persona...  
Ay.: ¿E-Eh...?  
Mon.: ¡Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo! Es... ¡LA HORA DEL CASTIGO!  
Ak.: De quien más cercano sea a vosotros.  
<>  
Ay.: ¿Qué quería decir con eso...?¿Desconfiar de quien sea más cercano a nosotros...?  
Ay.: *Sin dejar de darle vueltas al consejo de Akira, caí sin darme cuenta en un profundo sueño...*  
...  
...  
???: Hm...  
???: Menos mal que no ha hablado más de la cuenta...  
???: *Él*... Realmente parecía saber algo...  
???: Bueno. Ya no importa. Está muerto. Y mi tapadera a salvo...  
???: Es la hora... De ponerme en acción...  
...

CAPÍTULO 2  
~Bajo la superficie yace un pecado capital~  
FIN  
Estudiantes supervivientes: 11.


	2. ~Capítulo 3. Esperanza Paralela, Desesperación Divergente~

Nic.: Oh, parece que ha vuelto...

Ay.: ¿Quién...?¿Qué...?

Mai.: Vaya, no me digas que de verdad nos has olvidado... Qué lástima, Ayumu...

Ay.: Maiko y... ¿Nico...?¿Otra vez este sueño...?

Ak.: No es un sueño, Ayumu.

Ay.: ¡¿A-Akira...?!

Keg.: Seh, y yo.

Ay.: Y Kego también... Chicos, yo...

Ak.: Ahórrate los lamentos.

Nic.: Parece que no cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a Nico Himuro... Dos personas más fallecieron antes de que pudieseis huir...

Mai.: Tu mala suerte realmente es peligrosa, Ayumu.

Keg.: Pero nada se puede hacer ya... Mira que no comprobar si estaba bien sólo por tu estúpido complejo de género...

Ay.: E-Es diferente y lo sabes...

Keg.: No, no lo sé. Porque morí antes de que lo contases. Por tu culpa, Ayumu.

Ay.: Mi... Culpa...

Ak.: Y lo mismo va por mí. Eres la causa de mi ejecución. Aunque honestamente me da igual...

Ay.: Yo... Y-Yo...

Mai.: Ayumu...

Ay.: Hm...

Mai.: ¡AYUMU!

...

Ay.: !!AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Espera... Ha sido... Otro sueño...  
*Cada vez que alguien muere, me atormenta hasta cuando duermo... Ugh...*

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Ahora mismo son las 07:00, y el Periodo Nocturno ha terminado oficialmente! Es la hora de despertarse y brillar, ¡preparaos para disfrutar de otro hermoso día!"

*Ya es de día, ¿huh...? Supongo que lo mejor será no darle importancia a ese sueño e ir a la cafetería... Espero no ser el único en ir...*

...

*Cuando llegué, tan solo unos pocos estaban allí...*  
Ay.: B-Buenos días...

Mar.: Hola, Ayumu-kun. ¿Has dormido bien, poka poka? :3

Ay.: Sí... Gracias, Marin...

Sei.: Parece que no te encuentras muy mal, eso está bien. Como ves, hay gente que ha decidido no venir... Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. Menos mal que has llegado.

*Cuando Seishi mencionó que faltaba gente, instantáneamente miré hacia los lugares vacíos. Kasumi, Narumi, Kazuomi y Mikoto no están aquí.*

Mis.: He intentado traer a Kasumi, pero parece que aún no se le ha pasado la pataleta y no quiere hablar conmigo...

Sai.: ¿Y qué hay de los demás?

Ar.: Kazuomi dice que no se encuentra bien y que no vendrá hoy...

Ay.: Supongo que tiene motivos para no venir... Hemos perdido a dos personas más, después de todo...  
*Después de lo de Kego y Akira, realmente espero que nadie más sea asesinado.*

Mar.: Narumi-chan probablemente siga afectada por lo del banquete, hawa hawa  
(U - U)

Sai.: E intuyo que Mikoto no va a acompañarnos, como de costumbre.

Sei.: Sí. La señorita Itsuki siempre suele ir por su cuenta, jeje...

*Seishi rió levemente y, como si sus palabras la hubiesen invocado, Mikoto apareció...*

Mik.: Así que estabais todos aquí... Bien, eso hará que todo sea más rápido...

*¿Eh...?¿Qué quiere decir?*

Mar.: ¿Mikoto-chan sí ha venido, poka poka?

Mik.: No he venido a desayunar con vosotros. Al levantarme he comprobado mi ElectroID. Por si no os acordáis, al pasar un juicio se abre otro piso de la academia. El mapa se ha actualizado.

*Cogí mi ElectroID y comprobé lo que Mikoto dijo...*  
Ay.: Oh, es verdad.

Ar.: ¿O sea que tenemos un piso nuevo...?

Mar.: ¡Poka poka, ahora tenemos que investigar todos la nueva planta! \\(OwO)/

Sei.: La señorita Mizuta tiene razón, debemos avisar al resto para subir.

Mis.: Dudo mucho que Kasumi cambie de opinión tan deprisa, pero puedo intentarlo...

Sai.: ¡Misuzu...! Te acompaño. Necesito disculparme con Kasumi.

Mis.: Sabes que no es tu culpa, Saiji...

Sai.: En parte sí. No debí gritar... Lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pero sé que no lo hizo con mala intención.

Mis.: Hm... Gracias, Saiji. Está bien, acompáñame.

Sai.: Te agradezco que me permitas ir contigo.

Mit. (Um.): ¡Nosotros iremos a buscar a Narumi!

Mit. (Sh.): Sí, no puede estar triste para siempre.

Ar.: En ese caso, yo traeré a Kazuomi. Marin, Mikoto, Ayumu, Seishi, ¿nos esperáis en el nuevo piso?

Ay.: ¡Claro!

Mik.: Yo voy por mi cuenta. Sólo quería avisaros porque hay más posibilidades de encontrar una salida si buscan más personas. Adiós.

*Dicho eso, Mikoto se adelantó.*

Sei.: Bueno... ¿Vamos, señor Fujimori y señorita Mizuta?

Mar.: ¡Allá va Big Sis! °(• w •)°

Ay.: ¡M-Marin, espera...!  
*Seishi y yo corrimos tras Marin para no perderla de vista y pronto llegamos al tercer piso.*

Sei.: Así que este es el nuevo piso...

*Ante nosotros se alzaba un imponente pasillo con paredes de piedra. La única fuente de luz eran unas antorchas que colgaban de éstas. En las paredes, además, también había colgados unos retratos bastante extraños de Monodora, y en cada uno estaba vestido de manera diferente. El suelo era de madera, aunque parecía muy resistente.*

Mar.: ¡Parece el pasillo de un castillo medieval europeo, poka poka! ~(^ o ^)~

Ay.: La verdad es que es impresionante...  
*No podía parar de mirar alrededor. Este piso tiene algo...*

Sei.: Incluso tiene esa sensación tenebrosa de un castillo real... Muy bien logrado. Me pregunto qué clase de persona será la Mente Maestra si ha podido recrear un castillo europeo en todo su esplendor y con tanto detalle...

Ay.: Bueno, será mejor que no pensemos en eso por ahora. Creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar este piso cuanto antes.

Sei.: Tienes razón. Los demás estarán al caer, ¡así que manos a la obra!

*Debemos trabajar juntos para escapar. No importa lo que la Mente Maestra quiera de nosotros, no vamos a sucumbir. Es por eso que tenemos que investigar y volver a reparar nuestros lazos... Sólo así todo volverá a la normalidad.*

Mar.: ¿Por qué no miramos el mapa antes, hawa hawa? Así sabremos dónde ir.

Ay.: Buena idea.  
*Saqué mi ElectroID de nuevo y abrí la sección "Mapa". Al hacerlo, el mapa del tercer piso apareció en la pantalla.*

Sei.: Parece que un poco más adelante hay dos aulas normales. Supongo que habrá al menos un aula en cada piso.

Ay.: Sí, y pone que frente a ellas hay un almacén.

Mar.: ¡Hay hasta una biblioteca aquí, poka poka! |(× v ×)/

Sei.: Qué interesante. Me pregunto si habrá alguno de mis libros ahí...

*Los ojos de Seishi se iluminaron de repente. Se nota que siente auténtica pasión por la escritura, jeje...*

Ay.: Parece que hay una habitación más. Mirad, pone que está al final del tercer piso.

Sei.: Pone "Habitación M"... Dado que se encuentra bastante alejada del resto, mejor investigamos lo demás primero y luego nos encargamos de ella.

Ay.: Vale. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Mar.: Big Sis irá a comprobar qué hay en las aulas. Seishi-kun y Ayumu-kun pueden ir a la biblioteca y el almacén.

Sei.: De acuerdo, en marcha.

*Seishi y yo caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar frente al almacén y las dos aulas.*

Sei.: Marin ya está investigando las aulas, así que vayamos al almacén primero.

Ay.: Sí.

*Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta del almacén, ésta se abrió sola y alguien salió del lugar.*

Mik.: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Ay.: M-Mikoto...

Sei.: Pues estamos investigando. ¿No se suponía que era lo que tocaba, señorita Itsuki?

Mik.: Cierto... En fin, yo ya he terminado por aquí... Todo vuestro.

*Del mismo modo que había aparecido, Mikoto se fue a seguir explorando.*

Sei.: Entremos, señor Fujimori.

Ay.: S-Sí, vamos.  
*Con Seishi a mi espalda, caminé dentro del almacén. Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí.*

Sei.: Así que este es el almacén. Algo desordenado...

*Frente a la puerta había varias estanterías llenas de cosas. En la primera estantería parecía haber ropa, en la segunda alcancé a ver lo que parecían cajas con provisiones, en la tercera había material médico y en la cuarta había... ¿¡Armas!?*  
Ay.: ¿P-Por qué hay tantas armas aquí?

Sei.: Hm... El director Monodora debe haberlas puesto ahí para aumentar las probabilidades de que un asesinato se cometa. Tener acceso fácil al arma homicida es de por sí un buen motivo...

*¡D-De ninguna manera se cometerá otro asesinato...! Nadie más va a morir.*

Sei.: De cualquier forma, parece que es lo único interesante del almacén. Tener ropa, comida y cuidados médicos está bien, pero no nos ayuda a escapar.

Ay.: Supongo que tienes razón... Vayamos ya a la biblioteca, entonces.  
*Seishi asintió con la cabeza y ambos salimos del almacén.*

Sei.: Según el mapa, la biblioteca debería estar en ese pasillo de ahí.

*Seishi y yo giramos a la derecha y llegamos a otro pasillo, en el que vimos una enorme puerta de estilo medieval.*  
Ay.: Vamos.

Sei.: Cuando quieras, señor Fujimori...

*Empujé la puerta y ambos entramos en la habitación. La estancia parecía tener dos plantas: Un primer piso con una enorme estantería frente a la puerta y luego otro al que se accedía mediante unas escaleras de caracol, con estanterías más amplias.*

Sei.: Esto sí que es una biblioteca... Por lo menos podemos relajarnos aquí.

Ay.: Debes sentirte aliviado, ¿no? Al menos hay un lugar aquí en el que puedes ser "tú mismo"...

Sei.: Podrías decirlo así, sí. Leer es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito, después de escribir. Creo que pasaré bastante tiempo aquí... Y me gustaría que tú me acompañases.

Ay.: ¿Y-Yo...? Sería un placer, aunque... ¿Seguro que quieres a alguien tan torpe como yo por aquí mientras tratas de relajarte?

Sei.: Estar contigo siempre me parece bien, señor Fujimori.

*Por un momento, noté como si estuviese poniéndome rojo... Pero qué cosas...*

Sei.: Bueno, vayamos a investigar la última habitación.

Ay.: Vamos, sí...  
*Salimos de la biblioteca y, justo al cerrar la puerta de ésta...*

Mar.: ¡Ayumu-kun, Seishi-kun! (O • O )/

Ay.: Oh, Marin, ¿has terminado con las aulas?

Mar.: ¡Sip! Big Sis ha venido para avisaros, poka poka.

Sei.: ¿Avisarnos?¿De qué, exactamente?

Mar.: Todos están ya aquí. Han ido al final del pasillo, venid también, hawa hawa.

Ay.: ¿Han ido a la habitación del fondo?

Sei.: Mejor vamos también.

*Seishi, Marin y yo corrimos hacia el pasillo del fondo y, allí...*

Kaz.: ¿¡Cómo que no podemos pasar!?

Mon.: ¡No podéis, lo siento! Lo que hay tras esta puerta es alto secreto por ahora...

Mik.: ¿Por ahora?¿Significa eso que vas a revelarlo tarde o temprano?

Mon.: Qué perspicaz... Sí. Lo sabréis cuando llegue el momento.

Kas.: ¡No me vale, bicho! Al menos danos alguna pista o algo...

Mon.: ...

Sei.: ¿Hay algún problema?

Ar.: Oh, Seishi y Ayumu... Queríamos investigar esta habitación, pero Monodora ha aparecido y nos ha dicho que está prohibido el acceso.

Ay.: ¿Por qué...?

Nar.: Tampoco quiere decirnos eso...

Sai.: Monodora, ¿hay realmente algún motivo para no dejarnos entrar?

Mon.: Ugh... ¡Vosotros lo habéis querido!¡Por ser tan pesados, voy a castigaros! Esperad un momentín...

*Monodora desapareció y, tras algunos segundos...*

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención! Hoy, justo después del Anuncio Nocturno, quiero que todo el mundo se presente frente a la Habitación M del tercer piso. Los que no vengan serán castigados. ¡Hasta la noche!"

*¿Un anuncio...?*

Mon.: Hala, ya está. Por ser tan insistentes, ahí tenéis... Hay que ver...

Mis.: Un momento... Acabo de caer en algo...

Mar.: ¿Qué pasa, Misuzu-chan...?

Mis.: Si no se nos permite pasar aún... Y ha emitido un anuncio para que vengamos aquí esta noche... ¡Huh...!

Mit. (Sh.): ¿Q-Qué ocurre, Misuzu...?

Mik.: Creo que ya lo entiendo... De hecho, hasta el nombre de la habitación nos da una pista... "Habitación M"...

Ay.: No lo entiendo, ¿qué significa?

Mis.: Monodora... ¿Puede ser que...?

Mik.: ¿Nuestro próximo motivo se encuentra tras esta puerta?

*Motivo... Espera... ¿¡Motivo!?*

Mon.: ¡Efectivamente! Iba a haceros entrega del motivo mañana por la noche, pero como tenéis tantas ganas de ver lo que hay aquí... ¡Lo he adelantado!

Kaz.: ¿¡DE QUÉ COJONES VAS, OTRO MOTIVO MÁS!?

Mit. (Um.): H-Hemos cambiado de idea... Ya no queremos saber qué hay ahí...

Mon.: ¡Muy tarde! Ahora que he emitido el anuncio, no hay vuelta atrás.

Sei.: Por eso se llama "Habitación M"... La "M" de su nombre viene de "Motivo".

Mon.: ¡Ding, ding, ding! Correctísimo.

Ar.: ¿De verdad pretendes que haya más asesinatos?¿Cuántas personas tienen que morir para que estés satisfecho...?

Mon.: Pues... La cosa normalmente va de cinco casos de asesinato, así que... ¡Nada, nada!¡Cosas mías!

*¿De verdad va a ocurrir otro asesinato...? No... No quiero pasar por eso otra vez...*

Sai.: Si vas a darnos el incentivo hoy... ¿Por qué no ahora?

Mon.: Todo sea por mantener el suspense un poquito más. Bueno, ya sabéis... ¡Nos vemos esta noche aquí mismo!¡Pasadlo bien hasta entonces!

Kas.: Y ahí va...

Nar.: ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto?¿Qué hemos hecho?¡Quiero irme a casa!

Kaz.: N-Narumi, no llores... Eso es lo que él quiere.

Mis.: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Mik.: Lo único posible. Matar el tiempo hasta que sea la hora...

*Habiendo dicho eso, Mikoto simplemente se marchó de allí...*

Kas.: Qué fácil es todo para ella... Se enfurruña, se larga y pista... No la soporto...

Mis.: Déjala, Kasumi... Su modo de comportarse no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Kas.: Vaaale, Suzu...

Sei.: Veo que a la señorita Izumo se le ha pasado el enfado.

Sai.: Ambos nos disculpamos sinceramente con ella... Estar enfadados no iba a hacer ningún bien al grupo...

Kas.: Tenéis suerte de haber sido perdonados por la gran Kasumi Izumo... Hmph...

Ay.: ¿Qué hacemos hasta que sea hora de volver...?

Sei.: Propongo que hagamos caso a la señorita Itsuki y pasemos el rato... No podemos hacer mucho más.

Mit.: Tenéis razón, además, es la hora del baño de Uma y Shika.

Mit. (Um.): ¡P-Pero papi...!

Mit. (Sh.): ¿De verdad tenemos...?

Mit.: Los niños buenos se bañan.

Mit. (Um. Sh.): ¡Vale!

Sei.: Bueno, pues entonces hasta la noche.

*Tras haber hablado Seishi, todos se marcharon de allí.*

Sei.: Vamos a la biblioteca, señor Fujimori.

Ay.: Oh, vale...  
*Seguí a Seishi hasta la biblioteca.*

Sei.: Señor Fujimori, creo que nunca hemos hablado de este tema, pero... ¿Cuál es tu género literario preferido?

Ay.: ¿Mi género preferido? Hm... Nunca he pensado en ello, aunque diría que la mayoría de libros que he leído son de fantasía.

Sei.: Gran género, aunque no es de mis favoritos. No sé si lo sabrás, pero publiqué una novela de misterio y fantasía el año pasado. Sentía curiosidad hacia la novela fantástica y quise probar... Tal vez lo conozcas, se titula "El Caso del Diamante Maravilloso".

Ay.: Sí, lo he leído. Espera... ¿Es tuyo?

Sei.: Sí, ¿por qué pareces sorprendido?

Ay.: Es que... Creo que en la portada ponía que era de un tal "Takashi Katagiri".

Sei.: Cierto... Olvidaba que utilicé ese seudónimo a la hora de publicar el libro. Verás, si no estoy seguro de que un libro va a tener éxito, prefiero no firmar con mi nombre. Así, si es un fracaso, puedo simplemente fingir que nunca lo escribí.

Ay.: Ya veo...  
*No sé si merece la pena tanta complicación sólo por un libro.*

Sei.: Bueno, si te gustan los de fantasía, ¿qué tal si buscamos uno y lo leemos juntos?

Ay.: ¿No te importa?

Sei.: ¡Por supuesto que no! Anda, busca.

*Fui a la sección de fantasía y busqué un rato hasta que, al fin, encontré algo bueno.*  
Ay.: ¡Vaya, este es mi libro preferido! Qué bien que esté aquí...

Sei.: "En busca del Espíritu del Fuego"... Me suena el título.

Ay.: Es el cuarto libro de una saga muy interesante que trata de una chica que puede controlar el hielo. Durante el primer libro se entera de que hay más seres como ella, así que va a buscarlos. En el segundo y tercer libro encuentra a los espíritus del Aire y la Tierra, respectivamente. Y luego va este.

Sei.: Sí que te gusta.

Ay.: ¡Mucho! Es una saga muy buena.

Sei.: Pues la verdad es que me gustaría leerla entera cuando escapemos de aquí. ¿Me prestarás los libros que tengas?

Ay.: ¡Claro!¡Me alegro de que quieras leerlos!  
*Seishi y yo nos sentamos en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo a leer el libro. Él me escuchó narrarlo y luego yo a él. Pasamos un rato así hasta que, finalmente..."

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Ahora mismo son las 22:00, así que el Periodo Nocturno ha comenzado oficialmente! Dormid bien y tratad de sobrevivir para ver un día más... ¡Dulces sueños!"

*Ya es la hora, ¿eh...?*

Sei.: Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy. Lo mejor será ir al pasillo del fondo. El director Monodora podría enfadarse si tardamos.

Ay.: Sí, vamos ya...  
*Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos al final del pasillo pero, antes de llegar...*

*PAT!*

Sei.: ¿Señor Fujimori...?

*Me detuve y agarré la mano de Seishi.*  
Ay.: Yo...

Sei.: ¿Ocurre algo malo, señor Fujimori?

*No quería darme cuenta de lo que sentía hasta ahora, pero...*

Sei.: Ayumu. ¿Estás bien?

*Pasar la tarde con Seishi... Pasándolo bien, leyendo, riendo... Ha hecho que acepte lo que siento...*

Sei.: ¡Ayumu!

*Es por eso que yo... Aunque esté atrapado en este lugar... Aunque tal vez él me rechace...*

Sei.: ¡Ayumu, por favor, responde!

*No puedo dar marcha atrás ahora... ¡Tengo que hacerlo!*

Sei.: Por favor, Ayu-

*Estoy... ¡Estamos...!*

Sei.: ...

*Como si de repente algo cambiase dentro de mí, me separé instantáneamente de Seishi.*  
Ay.: ¡L-Lo siento mucho...!¡Por favor, Seishi, no me odies...! Yo... ¡Yo sólo...!

Sei.: Ayumu... Tranquilo. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Las personas que se atraen mutuamente están destinadas a estar juntas.

*¿Personas... Que se... Atraen...*  
Ay.: ¿Estás diciendo que tú... A mí...?

Sei.: Eres una persona muy especial para mí, Ayumu. Te quiero, y admiro tu capacidad de animar a todos a tu alrededor, a pesar de tu talento.

*Seishi me abrazó y acarició mi cabeza.*

Sei.: Salgamos de aquí juntos, ¿sí?

Ay.: ...

Ay.: ¡Sí!  
*Nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien, así que... ¡Protegeré este sentimiento!¡Da igual cómo!*

Sei.: Bien. Ahora vayamos a la Habitación M... Sea lo que sea lo que venga, saldremos de esto todos.

*Tras aquel momento, fuimos por fin al pasillo del fondo. Éramos los últimos en llegar.*

Mon.: Bueno, ahora que estáis todos aquí... ¡Entrad a echar un vistazo!

*Monodora abrió la puerta y, tan asustados como llenos de curiosidad, entramos en la habitación sólo para ver algo que nos dejó a todos sin palabras...*

Ar.: ¿Qué...?

Kaz.: Pero si aquí sólo hay un teléfono.

Nar.: ¡Un momento...! Tal vez podamos contactar con el exterior.

*Narumi corrió hacia el teléfono, descolgó y lo colocó junto a su oreja. Ni siquiera marcó ningún número, pero, entonces...*

???: ¿Hola...?

*Oímos una voz a través del teléfono.*

Nar.: ¡H-Hola...!¡Soy Narumi Oosone! Estamos atrapados, quieren que nos matemos los unos a los otros y... ¡Y....!¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!

*Seishi apartó cuidadosamente a Narumi del teléfono, quien había comenzado a llorar, y él comenzó a hablar con la persona al otro lado.*

Sei.: ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

Ts.: Oh, soy Tsutomu Takahara, ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho la otra chica?¿Vosotros... También...?

*¿También?*

Sei.: Por tu manera de hablar, señorita Takahara, intuyo que te encuentras en un Juego de Matanza ahora mismo, ¿correcto?

Ts.: ¡S-Sí...! Pero no sólo yo... Mis amigos están aquí conmigo... Ya han muerto cuatro personas, y Monosloth nos dijo que este teléfono era nuestro próximo incentivo, pero no sé a qué puede referirse...

*Cuatro personas... Como nosotros...*

Sei.: Es curioso. Nosotros también hemos perdido a cuatro compañeros ya...

Ts.: ¿E-En serio?

Mon.: No es coincidencia, chicos... Veréis, para este motivo, ambos Juegos de Matanza debían tener el mismo número de participantes...

Sei.: Vuestro "director" os lo habrá comentado ya, supongo...

Ts.: Acaba de hacerlo... Por cierto... ¿No tendréis también Talentos Definitivos, por casualidad?

*¿Será que...?*

Sei.: Oh, pues sí. Yo soy el Estudiante Escritor de Misterio Definitivo... Seishi Yodogawa.

Ts.: Estudiante Afortunada Definitiva.

Ay.: ¡...!

Sei.: Señorita Takahara, ¿podrías contarme más de vuestra situación act-

Mon.: ¡SUFICIENTEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*En ese instante, Monodora cortó la comunicación y...*

Sei.: Ya... No oigo a la señorita Takahara...

Ay.: ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

Mon.: No quiero que sepáis más de la cuenta. Además, ya sabéis suficiente como para entregaros oficialmente el motivo.

Kaz.: ¿¡POR QUÉ COJONES HAY OTRO JUEGO DE MATANZA EN MARCHA!?

Ar.: ¿Puede ser que haya incluso más de dos...?

Mik.: ¿Qué te propones, Monodora?

Mon.: Ein... Yo...

Mar.: ¿Por qué has cortado la comunicación con Tsutomu-chan, poka poka?¿Qué es lo que no podemos saber, eh...?

Mis.: Monodora, habla.

Mon.: A... ¡A DORMIR TODO EL MUNDO...!

Ay.: ¡Kh...!  
*En ese momento, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de un extraño gas.*

Sai.: E-Es gas somnífero... ¡Cuidado!

*A pesar de la advertencia de Saiji, nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar el gas... Y al cabo de unos pocos segundos... Todos caímos rendidos.*  
.  
.  
.

Ay.: Hm...  
*Lentamente fui recuperando la consciencia y abrí los ojos...*

Sei.: Ayumu, ¿estás bien...?

*Me encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Seishi estaba tratando de despertarme. Estábamos en... ¿El gimnasio...?*

Mis.: Ayumu, ¿puedes levantarte?

*Misuzu me ayudó a incorporarme... Espera... ¿Misuzu...? Pero esa ropa...*

Ay.: Chicos... ¿Qué está pasando...?¿Por qué lleváis ropa diferente...?

Mon.: ¡He sido yo!

*Monodora apareció instantáneamente.*

Kaz.: ¡Tú!¿Qué nos has hecho?

Mar.: ¡La ropa de Big Sis ahora es azul como el mar, poka poka! _(~ • ~)√

Mon.: ¡Vamos, vamos, no os alarméis! Esto es todo parte del incentivo. ¿Cómo íbais a llevar ropa que no se corresponde con vuestros nuevos talentos?

*Qué...*

Mik.: ¿Nuevos talentos?

Mon.: ¡Sí! Me congratula presentar el incentivo de esta ocasión... ¡Un Intercambio de Talentos con el Juego de Matanza del que es parte la señorita Tsutomu Takahara!

Sei.: ¿Intercambio de Talentos?

Kas.: Eso significa que... ¡OYE, DEVUÉLVEME MI TALENTO!

Mon.: Eso no va a poder ser. Es el motivo, después de todo. En fin, permitidme que os explique mejor en qué consiste el Intercambio de Talentos... Veréis, cada uno de vosotros ha recibido un Talento Definitivo de un participante del otro Juego de Matanza. Ellos han recibido los vuestros.

Nar.: ¡Pero eso no es justo! No puedes intercambiar talentos, así por las buenas...

Mon.: ¡A callar, estoy hablando! Ejem... Vuestros nuevos talentos no son perfectos, por lo que, si queréis quedaros con ellos y que lo sean... ¡Tenéis que matar a alguien y no ser descubiertos!

Mik.: ¿Y nunca recuperaremos nuestros antiguos talentos?

Mon.: No, no, tranquilos. Si el asesino gana el juicio, se le dará a elegir entre quedarse con su nuevo talento o recuperar el antiguo. Si el asesino pierde y es ejecutado, a los demás les serán devueltos sus talentos normales.

Ar.: ¿Pero cómo sabemos qué Talento Definitivo tenemos ahora...?

Mon.: Oh, hay información sobre vuestros nuevos talentos en la sección "Incentivo" de los ElectroIDs. Echadles un vistazo luego.

Kaz.: ¿Y eso es todo?¿De verdad crees que queremos estos talentos en lugar de los nuestros? Tú flipas...

Mon.: Tal vez tú prefieras el tuyo, pero seguro que hay alguien aquí que no piensa igual... ¡Y esa persona es justo a quien quiero motivar!¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!

*Esto es... De locos...*

Mon.: Ahora... ¡Que comience esta lucha por la supervivencia! Por el momento, dormid y recuperad energías. Váis a necesitarlas... ¡Buenas y desesperantes noches!

Mit.: Esto es preocupante... Sin mi Talento Definitivo, no puedo hablar con Uma y Shika... Espero que estén bien...

Sai.: Tal vez sea mejor irnos a dormir por ahora... Mañana por la mañana vayamos a la cafetería a hablar con más calma.

Sei.: Completamente de acuerdo con el señor Rokudou. Vamos a tratar de descansar.

Ay.: Será lo mejor...  
*Todos regresamos a nuestras habitaciones, pero, antes de acostarme...*

Ay.: Vamos a ver qué talento me ha tocado...  
*Encendí mi ElectroID y entré en la sección de "Incentivo". Al hacerlo, mi nuevo talento apareció en la pantalla...*  
Ay.: "Ayumu Fujimori. Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo".

Ay.: Esto sí que no me lo esperaba... Es el talento de Tsutomu, si mal no recuerdo... Significa eso... ¿Que ella tiene el mío...? Lo siento, Tsutomu... Parece que mi mala suerte te toca a ti... No mueras, por favor...  
*Aún pensando en el motivo y deseando que no nos diese problemas, me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos.*  
. . .  
. . .  
DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Ahora mismo son las 07:00, y el Periodo Nocturno ha terminado oficialmente!  
Es la hora de despertarse y brillar, ¡preparaos para disfrutar de otro hermoso día!"

*Mi primer día con un talento nuevo... Mejor no le doy vueltas al asunto y voy directo a la cafetería...*

...

*Al llegar, fui recibido por un ruidoso grito...*

Kas.: ¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE...?! Mi talento... ¡EL MÍO...! Ugh... ¡C-CÓMO OSA DARME UN TALENTO TAN VULGAR COMO ESTE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

*Kasumi estaba gritando mientras golpeaba repetidamente la mesa.*

Mis.: C-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Todos nos sentimos igual, pero gritar no va a cambiar las cosas, Kasumi.

Kas.: P-Pero, Suzu... ¡Tu nuevo talento también es muy estúpido!¿No estás enfadada?

Mis.: Un poco... Pero gritar no sirve de nada.

Kas.: Huh... Puede que tengas razón...

*Kasumi finalmente se calmó y tomó asiento junto a Misuzu.*  
Ay.: Buenos días... 

Sei.: ¡Buenas, Ayumu!

*Seishi se levantó y me invitó a sentarme... Esto es muy vergonzoso...*

Kaz.: Bueno, ¿de qué hablamos?

Mit.: Igual primero deberíamos presentarnos de nuevo... Ya sabéis, con los nuevos talentos.

Sei.: Gran idea. Empiezo yo...

*Seishi respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.*

Sei.: Mi nombre ya lo sabéis, así que sólo diré mi talento. Ahora soy el Estudiante Maquillador Definitivo. No es un talento que me agrade especialmente, pero tendré que vivir con ello hasta poder recuperar el mío...

Ar.: ¿Así que maquillador, eh...? Con tu gran atractivo, cualquiera diría que es tu verdadero talento... Mi nuevo talento es el de Estudiante Veterinaria Definitiva... Es un alivio que aún tenga que ver con mis queridos animales. Por cierto, con el talento, en teoría, he recibido una mascota nueva. Una perrita llamada Jolette... Obviamente no está aquí...

Kaz.: ¿Hasta una mascota? Joder con el intercambio... En fin, yo ahora soy el Estudiante Conserje Definitivo... Vaya mierda de talento, tío...

Mik.: Estudiante Cerrajera Definitiva...

*Vaya, si hasta Mikoto está aquí. Es extraño... Este talento sí ha querido contárnoslo... Será porque no es el suyo.*

Sai.: Yo ahora tengo el talento del Estudiante Acróbata Definitivo... No está mal, aunque prefiero el mío propio.

Nar.: ¡Yo ahora soy la Estudiante Cuentacuentos Definitiva! No está tan mal.

Mar.: Big Sis está contenta de decir... ¡Que ahora es la Estudiante Marinera Definitiva, poka poka! \\(^ o ^)/

Mis.: Supongo que es mi turno... Ahora soy la Estudiante Actriz Musical Definitiva. Lo de cantar y bailar no va mucho conmigo, pero podría haber sido mucho peor...

Kas.: Grr... Mi nuevo talento... De acuerdo. Soy la Estudiante Sastre Definitiva... En teoría hago ropa... Vaya birria...

Mit.: Desde ahora soy el Estudiante Chef Personal Definitivo. Ahora que no tengo a Uma y Shika a mi lado, os pido que tengáis paciencia conmigo.

Nar.: ¡Eso mola! Me muero por probar tu comida, Mitsunari.

Sei.: Sólo quedas tú, Ayumu. ¿Qué te ha tocado?

Ay.: Yo... Tengo el talento de la tal Tsutomu... Soy el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo. Sí, lo sé... Qué ironía, ¿no?

Ar.: Además de verdad... Gran ironía...

Mik.: Si ya hemos terminado, me gustaría aclarar una cosa con todos vosotros...

*¿H-Huh...?*

Nar.: ¿Qué pasa, Mikoto?

Mik.: Muchos no parecéis disgustados por los nuevos talentos, así que quería sólo preguntar una cosa a todo el mundo...

*El tono de voz de Mikoto... Realmente jamás la había escuchado hablar así...*

Mik.: ¿Os gustan tanto como para matar por ellos?

*M-Mikoto...*

Sei.: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, señorita Itsuki...?

Mik.: Puede que no suela juntarme con vosotros, pero cada vez que alguien muere, yo también corro peligro. Así que voy a avisar ahora a quien pretenda cometer un crimen... Piénsalo dos veces.

*Tras oír lo que Mikoto dijo, todos nos quedamos helados. ¿Mikoto... Realmente cree que alguien está planeando un asesinato...?*

Mik.: Habiendo dicho eso, me voy. Sólo necesitaba avisaros cuando todos estuviésemos juntos.

*Y, de esa manera, se marchó de la cafetería.*  
Ay.: ...

Kas.: ¿Q-Qué le pasa...?

Sai.: ¿Significa esto que alguien pretende matar...?

Ar.: Lo dudo, pero... ¿Por qué habría dicho Mikoto eso, si no...?

*El caso es que Mikoto ya sospecha de alguien... Y si eso es así... Debemos tener cuidado.*

Sei.: Bueno, lo mejor es dejar pasar este incidente y despejarnos.

Ay.: Estoy de acuerdo... Chicos, tened cuidado y, por favor... Resistid.  
*Todos nos despedimos y yo volví a mi habitación.*

...

Ay.: ¿Será verdad... Que alguien realmente está planeando un asesinato...?  
*Lo mejor es no pensar en eso... Tal vez pueda pasar el rato con alguien...*

...

Ay.: Aruma, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

Ar.: Oh, Ayumu... Qué atrevido... Claro que sí, hmhm...

*A pesar de las pervertidas bromas de Aruma, pasé el rato charlando con ella. Parece que Aruma y yo nos hemos hecho un poco más amigos.*

Ay.: Oye, aunque por el momento no seas la Estudiante Domadora Definitiva... ¿Recuerdas cómo conseguiste ese talento?

Ar.: Oh, sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Verás, descubrí mi pasión por los animales cuando era tan solo una niña... Mi padre solía llevarme mucho al zoo, ya que trabajaba allí como cuidador.

Ay.: ¡El zoo es muy divertido! Mis padres nos llevaban a mi hermana y a mí muchas veces.

Ar.: Me alegro... El caso es que pronto aprendí cómo tratar con todas las especies del zoo, y comencé a ayudar a mi padre con su trabajo.

*Oír hablar a Aruma de su pasado es fascinante... Por una vez, no está haciendo chistes verdes o comentarios de mal gusto... Simplemente está siendo ella.*

Ar.: Aunque recuerdo una vez... Creo que tenía 12 años cuando esto pasó. Mi padre tuvo que atender una urgencia, por lo que me quedé sola cerca del hábitat de los leones. Digamos que, al ser una cría, mi inexperiencia aún seguía ahí, así que, ingenua de mí, quise alimentarlos como lo hacía mi padre: Desde dentro del cercado.

*¿¡D-De verdad hizo algo como eso...!?*

Ar.: Es obvio que, tras ver a esa imponente bestia frente a mí, me quedé paralizada y encogida en una esquina. Afortunadamente, mi padre volvió y me ayudó antes de que el león notase mi presencia, pero desde entonces no soy muy fan de los felinos...

Ay.: Aún así es increíble que te atrevieses a hacer algo así... Y es más increíble que mantuvieses la calma y te escondieses... Yo me hubiera puesto a llorar.

Ar.: Fue difícil. No todo el mundo puede quedarse dos horas en silencio cuando un león anda cerca.

*¿¡DOS HORAS!?*  
*Tras despedirme de Aruma, volví a mi habitación...*

...

Ay.: Aún queda algo de tiempo... Será mejor que lo aproveche.

...

Ay.: Mikoto... ¿Te apetece pasar el rato?

Mik.: ...

Mik.: Qué más da, total, no tenía nada planeado...

*Pasé la tarde con Mikoto. Aunque ella no quiso entablar ninguna conversación, parece que nos hemos hecho algo más cercanos.*

Ay.: Oye, Mikoto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo...?

Mik.: Ugh... Adelante.

Ay.: Gracias. Dime, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto estar con nosotros...?¿Eres así sólo con nosotros o...?

Mik.: Por Dios... Mira, desde que era pequeña, socializar nunca ha sido mi fuerte. La mayoría de niños de la guardería se metían conmigo por estar siempre muy callada o a mi aire.

Ay.: L-Lo siento...

Mik.: No lo hagas, nunca me ha importado. Y sigue sin hacerlo, después incluso de haber hecho ciertas cosas de las que no estoy precisamente orgullosa...

Ay.: ¿Qué tipo de cosas...?

Mik.: Empujé a una compañera por la ventana.

*¿¡Espera, qué...!?*

Mik.: No me mires así. El abuso que esa chica ejercía en mí era demasiado constante. Hasta yo terminé cansándome. Un día, tras haber discutido en el baño, la empujé por accidente y cayó por la ventana. Desgraciadamente, sólo estábamos en el piso inferior.

*Desgraciadamente, dice...*  
Ay.: ¿Cómo te libraste...? Dudo que tirar a alguien por la ventana sea algo fácil de perdonar...

Mik.: No lo es. Como no hubo daños graves, el instituto simplemente lo dejó correr, y nadie volvió a hablarme ni meterse conmigo, así que al final salí ganando.

*Creo que te cogieron miedo, Mikoto...*  
*Tras decirle adiós a Mikoto, regresé a mi dormitorio...*

...

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Ahora mismo son las 22:00, así que el Periodo Nocturno ha comenzado oficialmente! Dormid bien y tratad de sobrevivir para ver un día más... ¡Dulces sueños!"

*Ya es la hora...*  
Ay.: Bueno, mejor me acuesto y-

*POOM!*

Ay.: ¿Y... Ese golpe...?  
*Oí un golpe en el pasillo, como si alguien hubiera cerrado una puerta muy fuerte... Mejor salgo a ver...*

...

*En el momento en que salí completamente de mi habitación...*

Kas.: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

Ay.: ¿Un... Grito...?  
*Esa... Era la voz de Kasumi... ¡Es Kasumi...! Tengo que encontrarla, rápido. Ha sonado cerca...*  
Ay.: ¡K-Kasumi...!¿Dónde estás?  
*Al llegar junto a la zona de basuras, vi una escena que jamás creí que vería...*

Kas.: ¡S-Suzu!¡SUZU, AGUANTA!

*Kasumi estaba de rodillas junto a Misuzu, tirada en el suelo con ambas manos en el estómago... Estaba sangrando.*

Ay.: ¡E-Espera, voy a ayudarte...!  
*Al acercarme más, vi el verdadero origen tras la herida de Misuzu... Y quedé paralizado al instante...*

Sei.: ¿Ayumu...?

*Seishi estaba de pie frente a ellas, con un cuchillo en la mano.*  
Ay.: ¿¡Seishi!?

Kas.: ¡Ayumu, ayúdame...!¡ESE LOCO HA APUÑALADO A SUZU...!

*Seishi... Ha... ¿De verdad... Él...? No, no puede ser... Seishi jamás...*

Mis.: Ka... Sumi...

Kas.: ¡M-MISUZU, RESISTE...!

*Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo, Seishi se desplomó.*  
Ay.: ¡Ah...!

Ar.: ¿Chicos, qué es todo este escándalo...? Espera, Seishi y Misuzu... ¡AAAAAAAH!

*Aruma llegó justo entonces y, como un acto reflejo...*

Ar.: Kasumi, dame a Misuzu. La llevaré a la enfermería del segundo piso, Ayumu y tú llevad a Seishi a su habitación.

Kas.: ¿Qué...?

*Aunque Kasumi quiso negarse, Aruma ya había agarrado a Misuzu y se la había llevado.*  
Ay.: Ayúdame, luego me cuentas qué ha pasado...

Kas.: ...Bien...

*Agarramos a Seishi por los hombros y lo llevamos a su habitación. Tras tumbarlo en la cama, Kasumi comenzó a hablar...*

Kas.: Este tarado... Suzu y yo estábamos paseando tan tranquilas y, de pronto, empezó a perseguirnos. Nos llevó hasta la zona de basuras y apuñaló a Suzu... ¡Y justo entonces llegaste tú y va y se desmaya...!

Ay.: Seishi... ¿Realmente hizo eso...?

Kas.: Sí... Pero no parecía él. Por un momento, sus ojos me parecieron amarillos... Aunque tal vez sólo lo vi mal...

Ay.: Me resulta muy extraño que haya sido capaz de algo así... Hablaré con él cuando despierte, tranquila, ya ha pasado...  
*Kasumi se marchó tras hablar conmigo, y, entonces...*

Sei.: A... Yumu...

Ay.: ¡Seishi...!¡Despierta!  
*Seishi fue poco a poco abriendo los ojos.*

Sei.: ¿Qué ha pasado...?

*Eh... Qué raro... ¿No recuerda nada...?*  
Ay.: ¿No te acuerdas...? Verás, has apuñalado a Misuzu... Y luego te has desmayado... Kasumi y yo te hemos traído aquí.

Sei.: ¿Yo?¿Apuñalar a la señorita Aisaka...?¿Por qué haría algo así...? No recuerdo haberlo hecho...

Ay.: Pero eras tú... Tenías un cuchillo...

Sei.: Lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi habitación... Y luego como que quedé inconsciente...

*¿Inconsciente?*  
Ay.: Entonces... ¿Cómo es posible...?

Mon.: ¡Hey, hey heeeeeeeey!¿Qué pasa aquí?

*Monodora apareció de la nada.*

Ay.: ¿A qué te refieres?

Mon.: Ya estamos en el Periodo Nocturno, así todo el mundo a la cama.

Ay.: ¡P-Pero esto es grave...!

Mon.: ¡Me da igual! Tú no estás implicado, así que a dormir.

Sei.: Tranquilo, Ayumu... Necesito reposar, de todas formas...

*Decidí hacer caso a Seishi y volver a mi habitación...*

...

Ay.: ...  
*No estaba nada cansado tras lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero... Realmente creo que necesito dormir... Al igual que creo que necesito creer en Seishi... Él nunca haría algo así a voluntad... Jamás...*  
. . .  
. . .

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Ahora mismo son las 07:00, y el Periodo Nocturno ha terminado oficialmente! Es la hora de despertarse y brillar, ¡preparaos para disfrutar de otro hermoso día!"

*Iré a la cafetería... Espero que todos estén bien...*

...

*Al llegar, noté que faltaba gente. Aruma y Misuzu no estaban, lo cual probablemente significa que Aruma ha estado toda la noche cuidando de ella. También falta Seishi... Seguirá durmiendo...*

Kas.: ¡Ayumu, cuéntaselo!¿A que Seishi nos atacó y apuñaló a Suzu?

Ay.: Yo... No llegué a ver nada, pero por lo que Kasumi me cuenta, es cierto...

Sai.: Vaya... Jamás creí que Seishi fuese capaz de algo así.

Mar.: Seguro que hay una explicación, poka poka...

Ay.: Realmente, Seishi me dijo qu-

Kas.: ¡Da igual! Vamos a la enfermería del segundo piso. Necesito ver cómo se encuentra Suzu...

Kaz.: Aruma puede ser algo pesada, pero seguro que ha sabido cuidar de ella.

Ay.: Bien, vamos.  
*Fuimos todos juntos hasta el segundo piso, y nos dirigimos a la enfermería. Sé que todo esto se olvidará y volveremos pronto a estar unidos... No le encuentro explicación a los actos de Seishi, pero seguro que hay alguna. Lo sé.*  
*Pensando todo eso, abrí la puerta de la enfermería y entré... Y fue entonces cuando descubrí la verdadera desesperación...*


	3. ~Esperanza Paralela, Desesperación Divergente~

*El cuerpo sin vida de Aruma Todoroki yacía ante todos nosotros al entrar.*  
*Al ver tal escena, no pude evitar dejar escapar un grito.*  
Ay.: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kaz.: ¿¡A-ARUMA...!?

Kas.: ¿Qué narices...?

Mar.: ¿Aruma-chan...? /('* o *')7

Nar.: Kh... ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!

Mit.: ¡Esto debe ser broma...! Otra vez...

Sai.: N-No me lo creo...

*Y, en ese momento...*

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Parece que tenemos un cadáver! Aprovechad bien el tiempo que tenéis, el Juicio Escolar se celebrará pronto."

*Si Monodora ha emitido un Anuncio de Descubrimiento de Cadáver... Eso significa que...*

Kaz.: Mierda, joder, ¡NO! Por qué tú...

Nar.: N-No aguanto más esto...

Mik.: Mira que avisé... No quería que esto pasara... Imbéciles.

Kas.: Más importante... ¡S-Suzu...!

*Kasumi corrió hacia la cama donde Misuzu estaba acostada y le comprobó el pulso.*  
Ay.: ¿Y... Bien...?

Kas.: Está... Está estable... Menos mal.

*Entonces, Misuzu abrió lentamente los ojos.*

Mis.: Ugh...

Kas.: ¡S-S-Suzu...!¡MENOS MAL...!

*Kasumi abrazó inmediatamente a su amiga. La situación es muy tierna, pero no debemos olvidar lo que ha ocurrido... Aruma ha sido asesinada...*

Mis.: E-Esa... Es Aruma... ¿Qué ha pasado...?

Sai.: Al parecer, alguien la ha asesinado... ¿No has visto nada?

Mis.: Yo... Estaba dormida... No puedo creerlo... ¡Si tan solo hubiera estado despierta...!

*En ese momento, la única persona que no estaba llegó a la enfermería...*

Sei.: ¿¡Estáis todos bien!? Ese anuncio... ¿¡Señorita Todoroki...!?

Kas.: ¡No te hagas el sorprendido!¡Tú la has matado, justo como trataste de hacer con Suzu!

Sei.: Señorita Izumo, le digo que no tengo nada que ver con tal acto, en se-

Mon.: ¡Ya discutiréis eso durante el juicio! Lo primero es lo primero...

*Monodora nos entregó a cada uno una tablet que nos resultaba muy familiar...*

Mon.: Os presento... ¡La Ficha Monodora 3! Ya sabéis, ¿no? Aquí tenéis información útil sobre el asesinato. Huelga decir que si la información es súper peligrosa para el culpable, será obviada en la ficha.

Mit.: ¿Qué significa eso?

Mik.: No sabíamos nada de eso, Monodora.

Mon.: ¿No? Culpa mía. Hay determinados datos que podrían ser fatales para el culpable si los sabéis inmediatamente, así que prefiero obviarlos en las fichas. Ya sabéis, todos deben jugar en igualdad de condiciones.

Kaz.: ¡Y-Y una mierda...!¡DINOS LA VERDAD!

Mon.: Creo que no tenéis tiempo para gritarme... Igual deberías empezar a investigar ya si quieres descubrir quién fue, Kazuomi.

Kaz.: Tch...

Mon.: En fin, os esperaré en la corte, ¡suerte con la investigación!

*Y así, Monodora se marchó. A pesar de saber muy bien lo que teníamos que hacer, realmente no me veo preparado para ello... Investigar de nuevo el cadáver de una amiga, es superior a mí... Pero, aún así, hemos de hacerlo. Es nuestro deber si queremos sobrevivir.*

\--INVESTIGACIÓN--

*Bueno, antes de nada creo que sería conveniente echarle un ojo a la Ficha Monodora...*  
Ay.: Ejem... "La víctima es Aruma Todoroki. La hora de la muerte fue a las 00:30. El cadáver fue encontrado en la enfermería del segundo piso. La causa de la muerte es estrangulamiento. Además de la marca en su cuello, no presenta más heridas externas".

Sei.: Hm... Es extraño que la ficha no mencione el Talento Definitivo de la señorita Todoroki...

Ay.: Tal vez se ha omitido por lo del intercambio.

Sei.: Es posible. Aunque, ¿lo has notado? Esta vez nos dan bastante información.

Ay.: Es cierto, no está tan vacía como la de los casos anteriores.  
*Me pregunto si es porque esta información no es peligrosa para el culpable... ¿Entonces por qué mencionó eso Monodora...?*  
-{"FICHA MONODORA 3" cargado en el ElectroID}-  
-{"TESTIMONIO DE MONODORA" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Habiendo leído la ficha, decidí inspeccionar la escena del crimen antes de investigar el cuerpo... Aún no estoy del todo listo...*

Nar.: Ayumu, mira... El estetoscopio de Aruma está aquí tirado.

*Me acerqué a Narumi, que me hacía señas con la mano.*  
Ay.: ¿Por qué te parece tan raro?

Nar.: Bueno, si la estrangularon, igual fue con el estetoscopio... Podría servir como cuerda, ¿no?

Ay.: La verdad es que no hay nada parecido por aquí, así que a no ser que el asesino se deshiciese de ella, puede ser el arma homicida, sí.

Nar.: Todo esto es muy triste... Realmente intento ayudar, aunque sea con cosas pequeñas. Sólo... Quiero que todo pare.

Ay.: Te entiendo, pero te aseguro que saldremos adelante.  
*Entiendo cómo se siente, pero tenemos que hacer esto bien.*  
-{"ESTETOSCOPIO" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Me acerqué a Kasumi, que estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Misuzu.*

Mis.: De verdad que lo siento... Si sólo hubiera estado más atenta... Ugh...

Kas.: ¡Estabas herida...! No es tu culpa.

Ay.: Misuzu, ¿te vas encontrando mejor?

Mis.: Oh, Ayumu, gracias por preguntar... La verdad es que estoy algo mareada, pero, a parte de eso, estoy bien.

Ay.: ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito que me digas qué ocurrió en este piso cuanto Aruma te trajo a la enfermería.

Kas.: Espera... No estarás diciendo que... ¿¡SOSPECHAS DE SUZU...!?

Ay.: N-No, sólo quiero saber su versión. Ella estaba en la escena del crimen, así es quien más oportunidades tuvo de ver algo.

Mis.: Te entiendo... Pero lamento no poder ser de ayuda. Antes de llegar aquí, debí desmayarme. La hemorragia era bastante fuerte...

Ay.: ¿Recuerdas cuándo perdiste exactamente el conocimiento?

Mis.: No sabría decir, aunque más o menos... Debió ser mientras subíamos las escaleras desde el primer piso. Tras llegar al segundo.

Ay.: Hm... Gracias. Me has sido de gran ayuda. Llegaremos al fondo de todo esto. Tú descansa, ¿vale?

Mis.: Gracias a ti, Ayumu...

*Misuzu tiene una expresión débil en su cara... Como si fuese a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Me preocupa.*  
-{"TESTIMONIO DE MISUZU" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Antes de alejarme, Kasumi se acercó a mí y me agarró la manga.*

Kas.: Oye, esta investigación es muy tonta... Es obvio quién es el culpable.

Ay.: ¿D-De verdad...?¿Quién?

Kas.: Seishi. Venga ya, si incluso apuñaló a Suzu... Es muy fácil de adivinar.

Ay.: Pero él me dijo que no recuerda haberos atacado... ¿Seguro que fue él...?

Kas.: Pero si lo viste al llegar, Ayumu... ¡Ni siquiera tú puedes estar tan ciego!

*Tiene razón... Es sólo que no puedo creerme que Seishi sea el responsable de todo esto...*  
-{"ATAQUE DE SEISHI" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Sin muchas más opciones, finalmente decidí acercarme al cadáver de Aruma para investigarlo.*  
Ay.: Esto es demasiado doloroso, pero debo hacerlo...

Sai.: Ayumu, justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar mi autopsia. Sé que la Ficha Monodora nos da bastante información, pero prefiero sacar mis propias conclusiones... Sólo para estar seguro de las cosas. Aún no sé si fiarnos de Monodora es buena idea.

Ay.: Haces bien. ¿Qué puedes contarme?

Sai.: No hay duda alguna de que Aruma fue estrangulada, la ficha no se equivoca en eso. Sin embargo, he descubierto que su muerte tardó aproximadamente 10 minutos en producirse. Tengo dos teorías para esto. O el arma homicida era blanda y elástica, o ella resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Aún no he llegado a una conclusión clara, pero esperaba que tú arrojaras luz sobre el asunto...

Ay.: Antes estuve hablando con Narumi, y pensamos que el arma homicida muy probablemente sea el estetoscopio de la propia Aruma. Es blando y elástico, así que esa idea es bastante más posible...

Sai.: Ya veo... Tiene sentido.

Ay.: Si sólo has descubierto eso, seguiré investigando. Gracias.  
*Me despedí de Saiji y continué.*  
-{"AUTOPSIA DE SAIJI" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Al fijarme bien en Aruma, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su cuerpo...*  
Ay.: ¿Y su... Zapato...?

Kaz.: Hey, Ayumu, mira esto...

Ay.: Kazuomi... ¿Qué ocurre?

Kaz.: He encontrado un zapato en la papelera, ¿te suena de algo?

Ay.: Oh, puede ser el que le falta a Aruma, déjame verlo...  
*Me dio el zapato y, efectivamente, era de Aruma.*

Kaz.: ¿Por qué estaría ahí...?

Ay.: Aún no lo sé, pero pronto lo descubriremos...  
-{"ZAPATO DE ARUMA" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Creo que ya he investigado todo lo que podía por aquí... Iré a otros lugares antes de que termine el tiempo. Veamos, tal vez el primer piso pueda tener alguna clase de pista, y el tercero. Voy antes abajo...*

Mar.: Ayumu-kun, por aquí~

Ay.: Marin, ¿has encontrado algo?  
*Antes de bajar al primer piso, Marin me llamó desde el fondo del pasillo.*

Mar.: Hay un bote misterio aquí, poka poka...

Ay.: A ver...  
*Marin me llevó hasta el aula de química, y allí vimos un bote vacío en el suelo. Lo recogí.*

Mar.: Pone "Veneno Strike-9"... Hm... Big Sis se pregunta qué será...~

*Bueno, es obviamente veneno... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver un bote de veneno con este caso...?*  
Ay.: Gracias, Marin, esto puede sernos útil.

Mar.: No hay de qué (- 3 -)/

*Leí atentamente la etiqueta del bote.*  
Ay.: "Veneno súper letal de acción lenta". Es un veneno que mata a largo plazo, al parecer...  
-{"BOTE DE VENENO" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Tras despedirme de Marin y darle las gracias de nuevo, bajé hasta el primer piso...*  
Ay.: Bien, ¿por dónde empi-

Mit.: ¡Oh, Ayumu...!¡Llegas justo a tiempo, ven!

Ay.: V-Vale...  
*Mitsunari me llevó directo a la cocina de la cafetería, se acercó a la mesa y me enseñó algo que había escondido entre un montón de ingredientes...*

Mit.: Este cuchillo... Tiene sangre en la hoja.

Ay.: ¡Tienes razón...!  
*Cogí el cuchillo para verlo mejor, pero, al hacerlo, un extraño olor a químicos invadió mi nariz y volví a posarlo.*

Mit.: ¿Huele raro, verdad? Lo noté cuando lo encontré antes...

Ay.: Es un olor familiar... Aunque ahora no caigo en qué es...

Mit.: Lo recordarás tarde o temprano... Estoy seguro de que esto es relevante para el caso, de alguna forma.

Ay.: Seguro que sí, gracias por avisarme.

Mit.: No soy muy útil sin Uma y Shika, pero haré todo lo que pueda. Por cierto, no sé si es relevante, pero tal vez tenga información sobre anoche...

Ay.: ¿De verdad?

Mit.: Resulta que Narumi, Marin, Saiji y yo estábamos en la cafetería, cenando juntos. Justo después del anuncio nocturno, Saiji y Marin se fueron, y yo me quedé con Narumi para recoger. Estuvimos allí hasta, posiblemente, las 23:15.

*O sea que Saiji y Marin dejaron la cafetería antes del anuncio nocturno y Mitsunari y Narumi después... Interesante.*  
Ay.: Gracias por la información.  
-{"CUCHILLO ENSANGRENTADO" cargado en el ElectroID}-  
-{"TESTIMONIO DE MITSUNARI" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Vale, ahora sólo queda el tercer piso... Iré a la sala del teléfono. Es más probable que encuentre pistas allí...*  
*Cuando llegué, encontré algo extraño en la habitación...*  
Ay.: Mikoto... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mik.: Eres tú, Ayumu... Estaba revisando esta habitación antes del juicio. Si perdemos, no podremos volver aquí, así que quería asegurarme de que no había ninguna salida...

Ay.: Oh...  
*Perder... Ni siquiera me lo había planteado tras haber ganado dos juicios... Pero sigue siendo una posibilidad.*

Mik.: Te recomiendo no olvidar el incentivo... Igual no es importante, pero estoy segura de que ha influido en el asesinato. Ahora, si me disculpas...  
-{"INTERCAMBIO DE TALENTOS" cargado en el ElectroID}-

*Mikoto salió de allí, y justo entonces...*

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Estimados alumnos, es la hora del Juicio Escolar! Por favor, acudid todos a la puerta roja del primer piso."

*Es la hora, ¿huh...? Será mejor que no me retrase, entonces...*  
*Al llegar, todos estaban ya allí.*

Sei.: Ayumu, al fin llegas...

Ay.: Lamento mi tardanza, es que fui al tercer piso a investigar y...

Mik.: Sí, sí... Acabemos con esto.

*Mikoto pulsó el botón y la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Todos entraron en silencio y cuando no faltaba nadie, la puerta se cerró y el ascensor comenzó su descenso. Nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca, aunque estuvimos un buen rato en el ascensor hasta que éste finalmente se detuvo...*

Mon.: ¡Bienvenidos al tercer Juicio Escolar! Ya sabéis, tomad asiento en el estrado con vuestro nombre y vamos a darle caña al asunto.

*Caminé, como el resto, a mi estrado. En ese momento, una fugaz imagen pasó por mi cabeza... Aruma Todoroki, la Estudiante Domadora Definitiva, cuyo talento había sido intercambiado... Ha sido asesinada. Y la persona que acabó con su vida, está en este lugar...*

*Estoy asustado de revelar la verdad, claro que lo estoy... Pero... No hay otra forma.*

*Para honrar a quienes ya no están aquí... Maiko, Nico, Kego, Akira y la propia Aruma... Es por eso por lo que debemos luchar y darlo todo ahora...*

*Porque si no somos capaces de alcanzar la verdad aquí... Entonces moriremos y no podremos seguir adelante. Y eso es lo que más odiarían quienes ya han caído... Así que es por eso que lucharé. ¡Lucharé y alcanzaré la verdad en este tercer Juicio Escolar!*


	4. ~Esperanza Paralela, Desesperación Divergente~

~MUNICIÓN~  
Ficha Monodora 3, ("La víctima es Aruma Todoroki. La hora de la muerte fue a las 00:30. El cadáver fue encontrado en la enfermería del segundo piso. La causa de la muerte es estrangulamiento. Además de la marca en su cuello, no presenta más heridas externas.")  
Testimonio de Monodora, (Monodora ha confesado que la Ficha Monodora puede omitir detalles que resulten fatales para el culpable.)  
Estetoscopio, (El estetoscopio de Aruma está en el suelo, junto a su cadáver. Se sospecha que puede ser el arma homicida, debido a que es el único objeto encontrado que puede actuar como una cuerda.)  
Testimonio de Misuzu, (Misuzu no recuerda nada de anoche. Según ella, se desmayó mientras Aruma la subía a la enfermería. Cree que perdió el conocimiento tras llegar al segundo piso.)  
Ataque de Seishi, (Anoche, tras el anuncio nocturno, Kasumi y Misuzu fueron atacadas por Seishi, quien logró apuñalar a Misuzu. Seishi se desmayó y fue llevado a su habitación por Kasumi y Ayumu mientras que Aruma se llevó a Misuzu a la enfermería para tratar su herida. Kasumi creyó haber visto los ojos de Seishi de color amarillo mientras las perseguía. Seishi niega lo ocurrido.)  
Autopsia de Saiji, (Según Saiji, la muerte de Aruma no fue instantánea: tardó 10 minutos en morir. Esto es debido al arma homicida, que era poco dura y hubo que ejercer más fuerza.)  
Zapato de Aruma, (Kazuomi encontró uno de los zapatos de la víctima en la papelera de la enfermería. Aún se desconoce cómo llegó hasta ahí.)  
Bote de veneno, (Mientras investigaba el aula de química del segundo piso, Marin encontró un bote de veneno vacío en el suelo. Era veneno Strike-9, y es un químico letal de acción lenta.)  
Cuchillo ensangrentado, (Mitsunari lo encontró en la cocina del primer piso escondido entre un montón de ingredientes. Su hoja está manchada de sangre y desprende un olor a químicos.)  
Testimonio de Mitsunari, (Anoche, Mitsunari, Marin, Saiji y Narumi cenaron juntos en la cafetería. Justo después del anuncio, Saiji y Marin se marcharon. Narumi y Mitsunari se quedaron a recoger y no se fueron hasta las 23:15.)  
Intercambio de Talentos, (El incentivo de este caso. Monodora intercambió nuestros talentos con los del Juego de Matanza de Tsutomu. Si alguien cometía un asesinato, esa persona podía elegir si quedarse con su talento nuevo o recuperar el antiguo. Después del juicio, a los demás les sería devuelto su talento antiguo si sobrevivían.)

~Juicio Escolar en sesión~

Mon.: Ejem... Empecemos con una breve explicación del Juicio Escolar. Durante el juicio, iréis presentando vuestros argumentos y hablando sobre el crimen. Vuestro objetivo es encontrar al verdadero asesino, y si lo lográis, sólo él será ejecutado. Si no podéis identificarlo, sólo él sobrevivirá y el resto de alumnos serán ejecutados. Por cierto, aseguraos de votar por alguien, porque si no morís igual. Dicho esto... ¡A debatir!

Sei.: Bueno, creo que ya estamos tristemente acostumbrados a esto, así qu-

Kas.: ¡No tan rápido, Seishi!

*¿Kasumi...?*

Sei.: ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Izumo?

Kas.: ¡Claro que sí! No trates de liar a todo el mundo, porque no te va a funcionar. Es obvio que quien cometió este asesinato... ¡Fuiste tú!

Sei.: Hm... Espero que tengas algún tipo de prueba sólida para respaldar tu acusación, señorita Izumo.

Kas.: ¿¡Acaso lo dudas!? Tengo pruebas de sobra. Chicos, voy a haceros entrar en razón... Por Aruma... Y por Suzu.

Mis.: Kasumi...

*Kasumi cree que Seishi es el culpable... Me lo dijo durante la investigación, pero... ¿Será verdad...? Mejor escucho lo que tiene que decir...*

~DEBATE CONTINUO~

Kas.: ¡Ese bastardo apuñaló a Suzu!  
Sei.: ¿Es esa tu *única prueba*?¿Algo que *ni siquiera ocurrió*?  
Kas.: ¡No disimules, porque *sí ocurrió*! Lo vi todo... Yo estaba presente... ¡Que mientas significa que en efecto fuiste tú...!  
Mar.: ¿Seishi-kun miente...?¿O tal vez es Kasumi-chan quien no dice la verdad, hawa hawa...?  
Sei.: Aunque todo eso pasase... ¿Qué tiene que ver con el asesinato de la señorita Todoroki?  
Kas.: Quien apuñala a alguien es el más sospechoso... Además, cuando Ayumu te dejó solo en tu habitación... ¡*Pudiste ir al segundo piso* y asesinar a Aruma...!  
Ay.: ¡Eso no es verdad!

~BREAK!~

Ay.: Espera, Kasumi, no estoy tan seguro de que eso sea posible...

Kas.: ¿¡De verdad intentas proteger a un asesino!?

Ay.: ¡N-No es eso, en serio...! Es sólo que... Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Seishi no pudo ir al segundo piso cuando me fui de su habitación.

Sai.: ¿Tienes pruebas, Ayumu?

Ay.: Sí. Veréis, si se desmayó... Realmente necesitaba descansar, así que no pudo simplemente levantarse, ir al segundo piso y matar a Aruma... Eso conlleva bastante energía. La cual él no tenía en ese momento.

Mar.: Tiene sentido, poka poka... Debía sentirse como cuando Big Sis se despierta... Completamente mareado, hawa hawa...

Kaz.: E-En serio, Marin, háztelo mirar...

Kas.: ¿¡ESO ES TODO!? VAS A BASAR TU TEORÍA EN QUE ESTABA DÉBIL... ¿¿Y SI LO FINGIÓ??

Ay.: ¡El cansancio en su cara era genuino! Incluso su cuerpo se mostraba incapaz de moverse, no movió un solo músculo mientras hablaba conmigo.

Mik.: Aún así, no podemos descartarlo como principal sospechoso. Ya ha apuñalado a alguien. Esos antecedentes son algo a tener en cuenta.

Kas.: ¡Y es el único que pudo hacerlo...!

*El único... El único... ¡Espera...! No lo es. Hay otra persona que pudo hacerlo... ¡Tal vez su testimonio era falso...!¡Es...!*  
Ay.: No, Kasumi... Hay alguien más que puede ser el asesino... Esa persona mintió en su testimonio para poder librarse de las sospechas...

Kas.: ¿Quién es?

*Tiene que ser...*  
1\. Seishi Yodogawa.  
2\. Misuzu Aisaka.  
3\. Aruma Todoroki.

Ay.: ¡Eso es! Sólo alguien más pudo hacerlo... ¡Misuzu...!

Mis.: ¡...!

Kas.: ¿¡DE QUÉ VAS!? SUZU NO ERA CAPAZ DE MOVERSE EN SU ESTADO, ¡INCLUSO SE DESMAYÓ ANTES DE PODER HACER NADA!

Ay.: A eso voy... Tal vez Misuzu mintió sobre que se había desmayado... Después de todo, ella estaba sola con Aruma...

Kas.: ¡Kh...!

Sai.: ¿Entonces estamos seguros de que Misuzu es la culpable...?

Kas.: ¡N-No tan rápido...!¡No dejaré qu-

Mis.: Para, Kasumi. Déjalo.

Kas.: ¿Eh...?

Mis.: Si alguien va a detener esas acusaciones... Soy sólo yo.

Ay.: ¿Tienes algo que añadir, Misuzu?

Mis.: Por supuesto, Ayumu... ¡Los dioses están conmigo!

*Tengo que hacer entrar en razón a Misuzu y Kasumi... No voy a ceder ahora.*

~CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA~

Mis.: ¡Yo no maté a Aruma! Incluso si ella trató mis heridas... ¡No hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para estrangularla! E incluso si tomamos en cuenta mi estado entonces... ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de moverme!

Ay.: ¡Sabemos que el talento nuevo de Aruma era el de la Estudiante Veterinaria Definitiva! Aunque su especialidad eran los animales, sigue siendo medicina... ¡Así que pudo tratar tu herida de una mejor manera que nosotros!¡Una vez curada, pudiste hacerlo! Además, tu fuerza física no es una excusa, ya que tu nuevo talento te otorga cierta fuerza.

Mis.: ¡No digas que ser veterinaria es lo mismo que doctora...! Además, mi talento realmente no era uno fís-

Mis.: ¡Ugh...!¡Blrgh...!

Kas.: ¡S-Suzu...!

~BREAK??~

Sai.: M-Misuzu... ¿Es sangre eso de tu boca...?

Mis.: ¿Q-Qué es... Esto...? ¡Kh...!

*En ese instante, Misuzu se desplomó frente a nosotros y, casi como si ese momento hubiera sido esperado por el propio Monodora, eso ocurrió...*

DING DONG BING BONG  
"¡Atención!¡Parece que tenemos un cadáver!"

Mon.: ¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!¡¡VAYA PLOT TWIST, UNA VÍCTIMA DURANTE UN JUICIO!!

Kas.: ¡¡¡¡SUZU...!!!!

*Kasumi salió de su estrado y corrió hacia Misuzu.*

Kas.: ¡¡MISUZU, RESPONDE, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD...!!

Mon.: Hm... Lo lamento mucho, Kasumi... ¡Pero ya está muerta!

Kas.: ¡¡...!!

Nar.: ¿¡Q-Qué es esto...!?

Sai.: ¡Huh...!¿P-Por qué...?

Mar.: ¡M-Misuzu-chan...! \\((• ~ •))/

Mit.: Por qué ha pasado esto... ¿Quién...?

Mik.: Más importante aún... Si ha sido asesinada... ¿Cómo vamos a investigar su muerte si estamos en el juicio...?

*¡E-Es cierto...!*  
Ay.: ¡M-Monodora...!¡Responde!¿Cómo va-

Mon.: Tranquilo todo el mundo. No tenéis motivos para preocuparos.

Sei.: Lo dudo bastante, director Monodora... Si la señorita Aisaka ha sido asesinada, entonces debemos investigar o morire-

Mon.: ¡Que no...! No lo entendéis, ¿no?¡Aquí gana quien llega primero!

*¿Quien llega... Primero...?*

Mik.: ¿Qué quieres decir? Sé claro.

Mon.: Siento no haberos dicho esto antes, peeeero... Si se cometen dos asesinatos antes de un mismo Juicio Escolar, sólo contará el primero de ellos. Es decir, únicamente el primer asesino puede intentar huir de aquí... El segundo... Digamos que ha desperdiciado una víctima.

Kaz.: ¡E-Entonces alguien...!

Mon.: En efecto... Misuzu fue asesinada después de Aruma, así que su asesinato no cuenta. Debéis centraros en encontrar al asesino de Aruma, ¡nyahahaha!¡Misuzu es un desperdicio de víctima como tal, después de todo!

*Qué... Cruel... Todo esto... Es muy... Cruel. No permitirnos descubrir la verdad tras la muerte de nuestra amiga... Es... Tan cruel...*

Sei.: Director Monodora, ¿podrías resolverme una duda?

Mon.: ¡Claro, claro!

Sei.: Aunque no vaya a beneficiarnos en lo absoluto... ¿Está permitido tratar de resolver el asesinato de la señorita Aisaka?

*Seishi...*

Kas.: ¡E-Eso...!¡Por favor, déjanos intentarlo!

Mon.: Nadie ha dicho que no podáis hacerlo... Simplemente creo que perder el tiempo con un caso que no importa no iba a resultar nada útil. Sobre todo porque el juicio no dura para siempre.

Sei.: Creo que todos aquí queremos saber qué le pasó a la señorita Aisaka, en especial la señorita Izumo, así que... Nos arriesgaremos.

Kas.: Tú... Aún no confío en ti.

Sei.: Haz lo que te parezca, señorita Izumo.

*Él... Realmente trata de limpiar su nombre. Aunque diga que no atacó a Misuzu y Kasumi... Él igualmente trata de ganarse su perdón. Nunca cambies, Seishi...*  
Ay.: ¡Hagámoslo!

Mik.: Lo que sea, mientras vayamos rápido...

Mar.: ¡Vamos a descubrir quién asesinó a Misuzu-chan, poka poka!

Nar.: No me siento bien ahora, pero... ¡H-Hay que hacerlo...!

Sai.: Si no... Queda más remedio...

Kaz.: Lo siento, Aruma... Enseguida volvemos contigo... ¡Pillemos a ese cabrón!

Mit.: ¡Sí...!

*Todos están unidos ahora... Todos quieren saber por qué Misuzu se ha ido... Y yo también. Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, porque el tiempo corre y aún no hemos desentrañado el misterio tras la muerte de Aruma...*  
Ay.: ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de por dónde empezar?

Sai.: Tal vez podría tratar de realizar una autopsia. Esperad un momento...

Mar.: ¡Tú puedes, Saiji-kuuun!~

*Saiji se acercó al cadáver de Misuzu y comenzó a examinarlo. Tras estar agachado junto al cuerpo un rato, se levantó y volvió a su estrado.*

Sai.: Vale, he descubierto un par de cosas... La primera... La herida que Misuzu tiene en su estómago... Muestra rastros de veneno en ella.

Ay.: ¿V-Veneno...?

Sei.: Hm... ¿Y la segunda?

Sai.: Veamos... Diría que la causa de la muerte... Se debe a dicho veneno. Misuzu fue envenenada...

Kas.: ¡¿E-Envenenada!?

Nar.: ¿T-Tal vez alguien envenenó su comida...?

Sai.: Lo dudo... Si el asesino hubiera envenenado su comida, lo más probable es que hubiese encontrado indicios de que ingirió dicho veneno... Pero no lo hizo. Además, si ha aguantado hasta ahora antes de morir, significa que el veneno es uno de acción lenta.

*¿Acción... Lenta...?*  
Ay.: ¡U-Un momento...!¡Marin!¿Recuerdas el bote del aula de química?

Mar.: Sí, hawa hawa... Estaba en el suelo, vacío...~

Ay.: Era un bote de veneno, ¡y en su etiqueta ponía que era de acción lenta!

Sai.: Entonces... Es muy posible que ese fuera el veneno utilizado.

Mik.: Lo vi... Veneno Strike-9, ¿no?

Ay.: Sí...

Kaz.: Pero, parad el carro... Si no ingirió el veneno... ¿¡Entonces cómo entró a su cuerpo!?

Ay.: Saiji dijo que a través de la herida de su estómago... ¿Aunque cómo...?

Kas.: Tengo... Una teoría...

*¿Hm...?*

Sei.: Adelante, señorita Izumo...

Kas.: Ayumu, odio admitirlo, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Cuento contigo?

Ay.: Claro.

~DEBATE CONTINUO~

Kas.: Una manera para envenenar a Suzu... Creo que *conozco una*...  
Mit.: Si fue a través de su herida... ¿Entonces tal vez *se infectó sola*...?  
Kaz.: ¡Pero si la causa de la muerte es envenenamiento, no infección...!  
Nar.: ¿Y si Saiji se equivocó?  
Sei.: No hay manera de que haya podido equivocarme... Puede que no tenga mi talento de siempre, pero aún puedo valerme de mis antiguos conocimientos...  
Sei.: Tal vez... Sería mejor dejar hablar a la señorita Izumo...  
Kas.: La única forma de haber podido envenenarla... ¡Es usando un *arma envenenada*!  
Ay.: ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

~BREAK!~

Ay.: ¡Kasumi tiene razón...! De hecho, tengo una prueba que demuestra su teoría...  
*La prueba que busco... Es...*  
Ay.: ¡Lo tengo! Mitsunari, tienes que acordarte del cuchillo ensangrentado de la cocina, ¿cierto?¿Recuerdas a qué olía?

Mit.: Hm... Era un olor como a químicos...

Ay.: Exacto... El olor a veneno.

Sai.: ¿Insinúas que el culpable impregnó el cuchillo con el Strike-9 y se lo clavó a Misuzu?

Ay.: Sí, de hecho...   
*Un momento... Si el veneno llegó a Misuzu así... No. No puede ser... Quien lo hizo... No... Esto no es posible...*

Kas.: ¡Sabía que ese cuchillo me sonaba de algo...!

Nar.: ¿Kasumi, pasa algo...?

Kas.: ¡S-Sí!¡Ya... YA SÉ QUIÉN FUE...!

Kaz.: ¡W-Woaaah, ¿en serio...?!

Kas.: ¡Ayumu...!¿Sabes quién es, no...?

*Que si... ¿Lo sé...? Yo... Querría no saberlo... Pero... Kasumi cuenta conmigo... Es...*  
Ay.: Sei... Shi...

Kas.: ¡E-Exacto!

Sei.: Hm...

Mik.: Sí que quieres culpar a Seishi, ¿eh, Kasumi?

Kas.: ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad...!¡Únicamente Seishi pudo introducir el veneno en Suzu...!

Sai.: ¿Cómo lo hizo...?

*No... No puedo... Hacerlo... Seishi jamás... Mataría a alguien... Él es tan... Amable.*

Kas.: Ayumu, ayúdame, por favor...

*El jamás haría eso...*

Kas.: Diles a todos... Lo que viste.

*Nunca... Lo creeré...*

Kas.: ¡Por favor, diles lo que ocurrió...!

*Así que... Yo...*  
Ay.: No sé de qué hablas, Kasumi... No sé nada que demuestre la culpa de Seishi...

Sei.: Ayumu...

Kas.: ¿¡Q-QUÉ!?

Nar.: ¿D-De verdad...?

Ay.: Sí... Probablemente Kasumi sólo se haya confundido, porque Seishi no puede ser el asesino de Misuzu.

Kaz.: Entonces Kasumi está equivocada, ya veo...

Mit.: Seishi es inocente, después de todo.

Ay.: S-Sí, él es in-

Mik.: No. Parad. Esto me huele a chamusquina.

*...*

Kas.: ¡G-Gracias, Mikoto...! Al fin un poco de sentido común... ¡Ayumu, no sé qué bicho te ha picado, pero mientes!

Ay.: ...

Mar.: Big Sis no entiende nada, poka poka...

Mik.: Ayumu miente. Seishi sí mató a Misuzu.

Sai.: ¿A quién creemos entonces...?

Ay.: ¡...!

Mik.: Confiesa de una vez. Sabes lo que pasó. Sabes cómo ocurrió todo.

Ay.: Yo... No sé nada.

Sei.: ...

Mik.: ¿Entonces así pretendes terminar esto? Sólo te rindes y mientes porque no puedes aceptar que una persona cercana haya cometido un crimen tan cruel. Pero esa es la peor forma posible de reaccionar, ¿no crees? Si realmente te preocupases tanto por él, nos ayudarías a hacerlo confesar por voluntad propia. Para eso, claro, tendrías que aceptar el hecho de que sus acciones son imperdonables... Pero no. Prefieres huir al mínimo signo de dificultad. Me temo que si vas a actuar así, tendré que ser yo quien lo arregle todo. Si te dejase seguir, no sería un final adecuado. Ni para ti, ni para los demás... Ni mucho menos para mí. Porque no planeo morir aún, Ayumu.

Ay.: ¡Tch...!

Mik.: Hasta que te sientas listo para dejar atrás esa manera de pensar... Sólo déjame ocuparme de esto.

\--MIKOTO POV--

*Ahora es mi turno de solucionarlo todo...*  
Mik.: Escuchad todos, digo la verdad. Seishi es culpable.

Sei.: ...

Mik.: Y Ayumu trataba de cubrirlo.

Ay.: ...

Kas.: Lo sabía... Esto es imperdonable, Ayumu...

Kaz.: E-Estoy flipando... ¿Ayumu es cómplice...?

Mik.: No. Él no sabía que Seishi planeaba matar a Misuzu. Simplemente no quiere creer que él es el asesino.

Nar.: No lo culpo... ¿Quién iba a pensar... Que Seishi haría algo así...?

Mar.: ¿Entonces Mikoto-chan tiene pruebas de que Seishi-kun lo hizo, hawa hawa...?

Mik.: Algo así... Tengo pruebas de que tuvo una oportunidad para envenenar a Misuzu.  
*Lo único que demuestra ese hecho, tiene que ser...*

Mik.: ¡Ya sé! Kasumi y Misuzu fueron atacadas por Seishi la otra noche... Y éste apuñaló a Misuzu. Según Kasumi, lo hizo con un cuchillo. Cuchillo que anteriormente había llenado de veneno del aula de química y que luego escondió en la cocina durante la noche, después de fingir haberse desmayado.

Sai.: Es cierto... Kasumi nos lo contó esta mañana...

Kas.: ...

Mit.: No sé cómo no lo recordé antes...

Mik.: Esto debería ser prueba suficiente de que Seishi usó ese cuchillo envenenado para matar a Misuzu. Simplemente tuvo que clavárselo y listo. Al ser de acción lenta, no tenía más que esperar...

Kas.: Eres... Una persona horrible...

Sei.: ...

Sei.: ¿Eso es todo?

Mik.: Sí. Estoy esperando a que confieses para poder seg-

Sei.: ¿Que confiese?¿Yo? De acuerdo... Así lo haré.

*¿A qué juega ahora...?*

Nar.: Entonces es cierto...

Mar.: Seishi-kun realmente...

Sei.: Admito que ataqué a la señorita Aisaka y la señorita Izumo... Y también que apuñalé a la primera con un cuchillo envenenado... O sea que sí. Yo la maté.

Ay.: ¿Seishi...?

Kaz.: ¡Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO!¡SERÁS HIJO DE...!

Sei.: Sin embargo, no es lo único que voy a admitir... La señorita Itsuki me ha pedido que confiese, así que también os diré otra cosa... Mi nombre no es Seishi Yodogawa, y ni de lejos soy el Estudiante Escritor de Misterio Definitivo...

*Eh...*

Kas.: ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Sei.: A pesar de que mi talento ha sido intercambiado, me gustaría presentarme ante todos vosotros como es debido... Lamento la tardanza... Soy Zen Katagiri, y se me conoce como el Estudiante Sicario Definitivo.

Ay.: ¡¡...!!

*Zen Katagiri... Sicario Definitivo...*

Ze.: Ahora siento como que me he quitado un peso de encima, buff...

Kaz.: Tienes que... Estar de coña...

Nar.: ¿¡U-U-Un sicario...!?

Mar.: ¿Entonces Seishi-kun ya no se llama "Seishi-kun"...?

Ze.: Te estaría agradecido si me llamases "Zen-kun", señorita Mizuta...

Mar.: Oh, ¡vale!¿Zen-kun es el asesino entonces, poka poka?

Mik.: Sí... Pero...  
*No parece el mismo... Sus ojos son de color amarillo ahora y... Esa forma de hablar... Casi parece como si nada pudiera quitarle la sonrisa de la boca. Es... Tan siniestro...*

Mit.: ¿Entonces... Ya está? Hemos resuelto el asesinato de Misuzu, ¿no...?

Ze.: ¡Sí, felicidades a todos!

Ay.: . . .

Kas.: Da igual... Votemos por él.

Mik.: ¿Qué dices...? Debemos buscar al asesino de Aru-

Kas.: ¡SEGURO QUE TAMBIÉN LA MATÓ A ELLA!¡ES UN ASQUEROSO ASESINO, DESPUÉS DE TODO...!

Sai.: No podemos descartar la posibilidad... Seishi... Zen es realmente sospechoso.

Ze.: No me molesta que penséis que yo maté a la señorita Todoroki, pero debéis saber que no fui yo, así que vais a morir.

Kas.: ¿Crees de verdad que vamos a tragarnos esa mentira? Fuiste tú... Al igual que mataste a Suzu...

Mik.: Un momento. Déjame preguntar algo... Si él es el culpable, ¿por qué lo hizo? Necesito un motivo sólido.

Kas.: O-Obviamente para huir... ¡No hay otra opción...!

Ze.: Pero entonces... ¿Por qué mataría a la señorita Aisaka? Sólo una víctima es necesaria.

Kas.: P-Pues...

Mik.: Además, si hubiera querido huir, le hubiese bastado con usar un veneno de acción inmediata en Misuzu, ¿no crees, Kasumi? El hecho de que el que usó fue de acción lenta quiere decir que planeaba que ella muriese durante el juicio...

Mit.: ¿Y por qué querría eso...?

Mik.: Todo esto serviría... De no ser porque Misuzu fue la segunda víctima. Créeme, si Zen fuese el culpable, no hubiera admitido la culpa tan rápidamente. Lo sé por experiencia. Sólo ha confesado porque al ser el segundo culpable, no morirá.

Ze.: Ya os lo había dicho, jeje.

Kas.: Entonces realmente hay otro asesino aquí... Pero... ¿Por qué la mataste...?¿Qué te hizo Suzu a ti...?

Ze.: ¿A mí? Nada. Simplemente la maté... Porque pude hacerlo.

Kas.: ¿. . .?

Mik.: Tu sed de sangre no tiene límites, huh... Monstruo.

Ay.: ...

Kaz.: Ya pensaremos qué hacer con él más tarde... Debemos descubrir quién mató a Aruma...

Ay.: No.

Nar.: A-Ayumu...

Ay.: Antes de eso... Mikoto, ya estoy listo.

Mik.: ¿Seguro?

Ay.: Aunque no quisiera aceptar la verdad, Seishi ya ha confesado... No... Zen ya ha admitido su culpa. Así que sólo puedo seguir adelante...

Ze.: ¡Muy bien, Ayumu, así me gusta!

Ay.: Tú... Sólo cállate. No quiero oírte.

Ze.: ...

Ze.: Bien. Entonces seguid con el Juicio Escolar... Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pues mi vida también corre peligro...

\--AYUMU POV--

*Ahora tenemos que descubrir quién mató a Aruma... Esta vez no habrá distracciones...*

Mit.: ¿Tenemos alguna pista que señale al asesino...?

Mar.: Ninguna, poka poka... Pero tal vez encontremos algo si seguimos hablando, hawa hawa... {O w O}

Kaz.: ¿Y hay algo con lo que podamos empezar un debate o...?

Mik.: Una de las pistas me resulta curiosa... Es el zapato de Aruma. No entiendo qué tiene que ver en todo esto...

Kas.: Simplemente se le caería o algo...

Nar.: ¿Cómo se te va a caer un zapato si técnicamente ya está en el suelo?

Ay.: Además, estaba en la papelera... Dudo que Aruma lo pusiera ahí.

Ze.: Bueno, a saber... Esa chica era raaara.

Kaz.: Mejor cállate.

Ze.: Vaaaale.

Mik.: Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, he pensado que tal vez lo utilizó para algo en específico... Y que por eso no lo llevaba puesto.

*Aruma usó su propio zapato para algo... Ese "algo" debe ser...*  
1\. Asesinar a alguien.  
2\. Jugar con él.  
3\. Defenderse con él.

Ay.: ¡Eso es! Aruma utilizó el zapato para defenderse con él... No es una gran arma, pero el tacón era bastante peligroso.

Ze.: Un golpe de eso realmente debe doler.

Kaz.: ¿De qué iba a defenderse con un zapato de tacón...?

Mar.: Pues supongo que del asesino, poka poka~

Kas.: ¿Pero no tenía otra cosa con la que protegerse?¿De verdad tenía que ser un zapato?

Mit.: Dudo que podamos preguntárselo...

Mik.: Ayumu tiene razón. Pongamos que el culpable llegó a la enfermería y Aruma descubrió sus intenciones... No creo que se quedase quieta esperando ser asesinada. Probablemente se quitó el zapato y atacó al asesino con él.

Nar.: Aruma también tenía que proteger a Misuzu, después de todo...

Kas.: Sí...

Ay.: Entonces, de alguna forma, el culpable logró colarse tras ella y la estranguló con su estetoscopio, el arma homicida.

Sai.: ¿El estetoscopio realmente fue lo que la mató?

Ay.: No hemos encontrado nada más, así que sólo nos queda eso. Finalmente, cogió el zapato y lo tiró a la papelera sin ningún tipo de motivo, simplemente para deshacerse de él o tal vez incluso trató de usarlo para confundirnos.

Mit.: Está bien saber que Aruma pudo oponer resistencia, pero... Esto no nos dice quién fue.

Nar.: Cierto...

Ay.: Entonces... Tal vez sólo necesitemos discutir un poco más par-

Ze.: Hm... Creo que ya es mi momento. Escuchad... Tengo algo más que revelar...

Nar.: ¿¡Puedes estarte calladito ya, Z-E-N!?

Kaz.: Sí, además, seguro que sólo mientes para liarnos o algo...

Ze.: No digas eso, señor Samejima, después de todo, yo también moriré si no encontramos al asesino, jejeje.

*Parece que Zen realmente tiene algo que decir... Será mejor escucharlo...*

Ze.: Anoche, cuando fui a esconder el cuchillo que usé para apuñalar a la señorita Aisaka, vi algo interesante fuera de los dormitorios...

Sai.: ¿Algo interesante...?

Mik.: Dinos qué era.

Ze.: ¡Enseguida! Bueno, en verdad no era un "algo interesante", si no que era más bien un "alguien"...

*¿Eh...?*

Nar.: ¿Una persona...?

Ze.: Sip. Y esa persona iba directa al segundo piso. Afortunadamente no notó mi presencia. 

Kaz.: Un momento... Puede ser que...

Mar.: ¿Zen-kun vio al asesino? (* o *)

Ay.: ¿E-Esto es verdad, Zen...?

Ze.: No tengo motivos para mentir, ¿o sí?

Kas.: ¡D-Déjate de tonterías!¡Dinos quién era...!

Ze.: Oh, eso... Pues, por lo que pude ver...

*No me lo creo... Realmente vamos a terminar con esto... Creí que el juicio jamás iba a terminar, pero ya queda poco... Cuando Zen nos diga a quién vio, sólo quedará salir de aquí...*

~Juicio Escolar pausado~


	5. ~Esperanza Paralela, Desesperación Divergente~

~Juicio Escolar reanudado~

Nar.: Venga, ¡dínoslo...!

Ze.: Voy, voy... La persona que vi fue... Ups. Lo olvidé completamente.

*Qué está...*

Mik.: Espero que estés de broma. Si sabes algo, más te vale hablar ya...

Ze.: Lo siento, señorita Itsuki, pero si hago eso, sería injusto para el culpable.

Kaz.: ¿¡A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA ESO!?

Ze.: No me parecería bien revelar su identidad sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, así que... Simplemente os diré algo. Tal vez ya sepáis esto, pero... Debido al Intercambio de Talentos, nadie puede usar su antiguo talento de manera perfecta... Eso es todo.

*¿Qué ha querido decir con eso...?*

Sai.: ¿De qué nos sirve esa información?

Ze.: Por ahora no de mucho... Pero pronto sabréis darle utilidad. Continuad vuestro debate.

Kas.: ¿Qué debate? Tu información era lo único que teníamos...

Ay.: Bueno, da igual. Si él no va a soltar prenda, tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros...  
*Cueste lo que cueste, tenemos que encontrar al culpable. Incluso si Zen no ayuda, no importa. Tenemos que permanecer unidos para salir de esta y sobrevivir.*  
-{"ADVERTENCIA DE ZEN" cargado en el ElectroID}-

Mik.: ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo? Cualquier cosa que pueda iniciar un debate nos vale.

Mar.: Hm... A Big Sis no se le ocurre nada, hawa hawa...~

Kaz.: Entonces... ¿No tenemos nada con lo que seguir?

Sai.: Parece que s-

Mit.: Oh, esperad... Creo que tengo algo.

Ay.: Dinos, Mitsunari, ¿qué pasa?

Mit.: Ayumu, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté en la cocina sobre lo de anoche...?

*Lo que dice Mitsunari... Creo que recuerdo...*  
Ay.: Te refieres a que Saiji, Marin, Narumi y tú cenásteis juntos, ¿no?

Mit.: Sí... Como recordarás, Marin y Saiji se marcharon justo después del anuncio, mientras que Narumi y yo nos quedamos un poco más, limpiando. Luego fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y, como están al lado, sabemos que el otro entró...

Nar.: Me sentía mal habiendo comido tanto y dejándolo todo para él, así que lo ayudé.

Mit.: Oh, y te lo agradezco. A lo que voy es a que... Como Narumi y yo estábamos juntos, tenemos coartada, pero...

Kaz.: Si los otros dos se fueron justo tras el anuncio...

Nar.: ¿¡Uno de ellos es el culpable!?

Mar.: ¿E-Eh...? Big Sis no entiende, poka poka... ¿Quién es el culpable, hawa hawa...?

Sai.: C-Creo que se refieren a nosotros dos, Marin...

Mar.: ¡P-Pero Big Sis no es la asesina, poka poka...! (u ~ u)'

Ze.: Bueno, eso es lo que tienes que demostrar.

*Uno de los dos, Marin o Saiji, ¿es realmente el asesino? Sé que Mitsunari y Narumi tienen coartada, pero... ¿De verdad eso implica que ellos son sospechosos...?*

Mik.: Hm... Atendedme un momento. Creo que se me ocurre algo...

Ay.: ¿Mikoto...?

Nar.: Te escuchamos.

Mik.: No tienen por qué tratar de demostrar su inocencia a la vez... Tal vez podamos identificar al más sospechoso de los dos y las cosas serían más simples. Hacer hablar a una persona es más fácil que a dos.

Kaz.: No es mala idea, pero... ¿Quién es el más sospechoso...?

Mit.: Yo... Creo que Saiji. Marin no es capaz de quedarse despierta a esas horas. De hecho, se durmió varias veces durante la cena...

Sai.: Oh...

Mit.: Lo siento, sólo intento buscar la solución más lógica...

Sai.: Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Todo sea por resolver el misterio.

Kaz.: También voy a decir que eres tú, Saiji. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no veo a una chica tan perezosa y lenta como Marin matando a alguien...

Nar.: Sí... Lo mismo digo... Lo siento, Saiji.

Kas.: Sí, es Saiji, lo que sea...

Mik.: Parece que la mayoría creéis que Saiji es el más sospechoso de los dos... En una situación normal, os llamaría inconscientes por ignorar la opción de que Marin sea la culpable... Pero como también lo veo improbable, esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

*Zen aún no ha dicho nada... Aunque llegados a este punto creo que también debo elegir... ¿Quién será realmente el culpable...?*

Ze.: Ayumu... Piensa algo... ¿No crees que identificar al culpable es más fácil cuando tienes a alguien en mente desde el principio?

*¿Eh...? Eso... ¿De verdad trata de ayudarme? Eso que ha dicho... Ya sé que él sabe quién es el asesino, pero... ¿Y si me equivoco al elegir...? No. Debo guiarme por la evidencia. Por mucho que me cueste acusar a uno de mis amigos otra vez... El más sospechoso de los dos es...*  
Ay.: Saiji... ¡Desde luego eres el más sospechoso!

Sai.: ...

Ze.: ¿Hay pruebas, Ayumu?¿O te has guiado por el azar?

Ay.: Claro que tengo pruebas. Y la primera de ellas...  
*Tengo que mostrarles uno de los motivos por los que sospecho de Saiji... Es...*  
Ay.: ¡Aquí está! Saiji... Dime una cosa... ¿Cómo pudiste descubrir con tanta exactitud las circunstancias tras la muerte de Aruma...?

Sai.: No te entiendo, Ayumu... ¿Qué tiene de raro...?

Ay.: No entendí esto cuando lo oí al principio, pero... Debido al intercambio, no debiste haber sido capaz de descubrir que Aruma no murió inmediatamente... De hecho incluso revelaste que tardó 10 minutos en hacerlo.

Nar.: ¿Por qué eso es importante?

Ay.: El intercambio impedía que usásemos nuestros antiguos talentos. Saiji no podría haber adivinado nada acerca de la muerte de Aruma... ¡A no ser que él fuese el culpable!

Kaz.: Que Saiji es...

Mar.: ¿De verdad es el asesino, poka poka...?

Mik.: ¿Algo que decir, Saiji...?

Sai.: ...

Sai.: Obviamente. Yo no soy el culpable. Es triste que pienses eso de mí, Ayumu... Entiendo tu punto, pero no te dejaré llegar a una conclusión equivocada.

Ay.: ¿Entonces tienes algo que alegar...?

Sai.: En efecto... ¡Enterraré tu argumento!

~CONFRONTACIÓN REFUTADORA~

Sai.: ¡Estás equivocado, Ayumu!¡No soy el culpable! Yo no pude matar a Aruma. Siempre he sido el Estudiante Enterrador Definitivo... ¿Así que cómo iba a olvidar cómo hacer mi trabajo? Ese no es un argumento válido.

Ay.: El tuyo no es un argumento válido. Debido al Intercambio de Talentos, ninguno podemos usar nuestro talento de forma perfecta. No importa cuánto tiempo hayas pasado con él.

Sai.: Sí que importa... ¡Porque un talento con el que llevas toda la vida no pude ser olvidado tan fácilmente! Además, si yo soy el culpable... Entonces dime, ¿cuál fue mi motivo? No puedo ser el asesino sin motivo, y *no tengo ninguno*.

Ay.: ¡Cortaré tu argumento en dos!

~BREAK!~

Ay.: Sí tenías un motivo... El mismo motivo de este caso, el intercambio.

Sai.: Tonterías... ¿Cómo pudo motivarme eso a cometer un crimen?

Ay.: Creo recordar que ya has dicho esto varias veces, pero... Debido a tu talento como el Estudiante Enterrador Definitivo, nunca tuviste muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

Sai.: ¡Huh...!

Mik.: ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante, Ayumu?

Nar.: ¿Por qué iba a matar a alguien por eso?

Ay.: ¿No os acordáis? Si el asesino ganaba el juicio, podía escoger si quedarse con su talento nuevo o recuperar el antiguo. Deshaciéndose para siempre de su pasado, Saiji podría haber hecho muchos más amigos fuera de aquí... E incluso llevar una vida más normal.

Sai.: ...

Mit.: Así que... ¿Dices que mató a Aruma para quedarse con su nuevo talento...?

Mar.: ¿Esto es realmente la verdad, poka poka...?¿Saiji-kun de verdad lo hizo...?

Ze.: Pue-

Sai.: Claro que no. ¡Ayumu, no dices más que estupideces!

*Saiji...*

Sai.: No hay manera de que matase a alguien por un motivo tan tonto como ese... ¿¡Qué pasa, tanto quieres culparme que se te han agotado las ideas!?

Ay.: Saiji, eres el único qu-

Sai.: ¡MENTIRA! No moriré tan fácilmente... ¡Repasando lo que sabemos hasta ahora, nada me señala como el culpable! Si en serio crees que fui yo... ¡Entonces enséñame pruebas sólidas!

*Eso de que nada lo apunta a él... No es verdad. Y voy a tener que demostrárselo... Aunque no quiera.*

~PANIC TALK ACTION~  
VS Saiji Rokudou

Ayumu, ¡te equivocas!  
No hay pruebas de que yo sea el culpable...  
¡Sólo ríndete y descubramos quién fue!  
Lo más probable es que Zen lo sea...  
Después de todo, también mató a Misuzu.  
Yo no pude matar a Aruma...  
¡Porque ni siquiera sabía que ellas estaban en el segundo piso, así que no pude subir!  
Incluso si Zen dice que me vio...  
¡Nada prueba que no esté mintiendo!  
Por favor, Ayumu, tienes que creerme...  
¡Ugh...!

Si soy el culpable... Entonces preséntame un argumento irrefutable, Ayumu.

"A C R Ó B A T A D E F I N I T I V O"

Ay.: ¡Se acabó!

~BREAK!~

Ay.: Saiji... ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando antes sobre Aruma usando el zapato para defenderse?

Sai.: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora...?

Ay.: Dijimos que el culpable logró esquivarla y colarse tras ella para estrangularla... ¡Con tu nuevo talento de Estudiante Acróbata Definitivo, eso no hubiera sido difícil!

Sai.: ¡...!

Mik.: Creo recordar que el talento nuevo también era imperfecto.

Ay.: Pero la situación es muy diferente. No es lo mismo esquivar a una persona que descubrir exactamente cuánto tardó en morir.

Sai.: ¡P-Pero...!

Ay.: Además... Durante la discusión dijiste algo interesante... "Incluso si Zen dijo que me vio"... Él dijo que muy probablemente vio al culpable. Aunque nunca especificó que así fuera.

Kas.: S-Si asumes que te vio entonces...

Mik.: Te has delatado a ti mismo.

Sai.: ¡Yo... No...!

Nar.: ¿¡Entonces de verdad fue Saiji!?

Ze.: Sí, fue él. Y la razón por la que lo hizo... Fue porque yo le dije que se encontraban en el segundo piso.

*Que hizo... ¿Qué...?*

Kaz.: ¿¡Por qué harías eso!?

Ze.: Necesitaba que muriese alguien antes que la señorita Aisaka para no ser el asesino. Hubiera sido problemático que la señorita Todoroki no hubiese cuidado de ella, pero tenía que quitarla de en medio... Alguien que sabía lo del veneno hubiera hecho peligrar mi plan desde el principio.

Mik.: Cierto... Aruma trató a Misuzu...

Ze.: Pude notar a millas la sed de sangre del señor Rokudou, así que sólo le di un empujoncito.

Sai.: Yo...

Nar.: Así que él sí fue a quien viste...

Ze.: Sip. Nadie más que él.

Sai.: Tú... ¡Dijiste que guardarías el secreto si no decía que te vi...!¡¡Mentiroso!!

Ay.: Zen, ¿de qué habla?

Ze.: Le prometí que no diría que se lo dije yo si él no te mencionaba que nos encontramos por la noche mientras interrogabas a todo el mundo... Desafortunadamente, señor Rokudou, ya estás acabado. Así que esa promesa no vale nada.

Sai.: Ah... Aaah...

Kas.: Parece que tenemos al imbécil responsable... Ayumu, haz lo tuyo...

Ay.: Sí...  
*Lo siento, Saiji, pero he de hacer esto... Tanto como si me perdonas, como si no...*  
Ay.: ¡Esta es la verdad tras el crimen! Este asesinato comenzó ayer. Una persona en específico decidió cometer un crimen, aunque no sólo eso, si no que planeaba no morir por ello. Esa persona era Seishi, o más bien Zen Katagiri. El día previo al asesinato, Zen fue a la cocina a por un cuchillo y luego al aula de química del segundo piso a por un bote de veneno de acción lenta, el Veneno Strike-9. El veneno debía ser obligatoriamente de acción lenta, pues Zen necesitaba que la persona envenenada fuera la segunda en morir. Por la noche, mientras Kasumi y Misuzu volvían a sus habitaciones, Zen apareció por detrás con el cuchillo ya envenenado y las persiguió hasta la zona de basuras. Yo, que ya estaba en mi habitación porque ya había sonado el anuncio nocturno, oí unos ruidos en el pasillo y salí a ver de qué se trataba. Al salir, escuché gritar a Kasumi y me guíe por su voz hasta la zona de basuras, adónde desafortunadamente llegué tarde, pues Zen ya había apuñalado a Misuzu. En ese instante, él mismo se desmayó, probablemente para desviar nuestra atención, y Aruma apareció, llevándose a Misuzu a la enfermería para cuidar de ella mientras Kasumi y yo llevábamos a Zen a su habitación. Ya por la noche, Zen salió de su habitación para esconder el cuchillo en la cocina, pero al hacerlo encontró al culpable, quien merodeaba por el primer piso. Zen saludó al culpable y le comentó el incidente con Misuzu, y también que Aruma estaba sola con ella en el segundo piso. Esto sirvió para motivar al culpable, quien sólo se despidió de Zen y subió hasta el segundo piso. Una vez allí, trató de atacar a Aruma, quien usó uno de sus zapatos para defenderse. Para mala suerte de Aruma, el culpable había recibido un talento que le permitía ser más rápido y flexible, por lo que fácilmente pudo esquivarla y colarse tras ella, para posteriormente estrangularla con su propio estetoscopio. Debido al material del que estaba hecho el estetoscopio, el culpable tuvo que ejercer más fuerza, lo que provocó que Aruma tardase unos 10 minutos en ceder. Si el culpable se hubiera mantenido callado acerca de esto, jamás lo hubiésemos descubierto, pero... No fue así. Durante el juicio, el veneno de Misuzu surtió efecto y ésta murió... Y ese plan fue orquestado por Zen Katagiri... Pero quien cayó en la trampa y mató a Aruma, la primera víctima... ¡Fuiste tú, Saiji Rokudou...!

Ze.: ¡Bravo, excelente! Sobresaliente, Ayumu.

Ay.: Eso es todo... Saiji... Lo siento.

Sai.: ...

Sai.: No, yo lo siento... Fui un estúpido cuya vista fue nublada... Y caí en su trampa.

Mar.: S-Saiji-kun... 

Sai.: Votad ya por mí... No os guardaré rencor.

Mik.: Hm... Monodora, ya has oído...

Mon.: ¡Enseguida voy! Parece que ya tenéis un sospechoso, así que demos comienzo a la votación.

*Cuando pude finalmente votar, mi dedo se deslizó hasta la imagen de Saiji. Esto me entristece mucho, pero... No hay otra forma...*

Mon.: ¡Todos los votos han sido recibidos! ¿Quién será elegido culpable?¿Estaréis en lo correcto o cometeréis un error mortal? Lo veremos ahora mismito...

~Juicio Escolar, se levanta la sesión~


End file.
